School Dayz
by NotALoveSong88
Summary: When Ally moves to Miami, she starts a new school. On her first day, she meets Austin Moon and they instantly become friends, but what happens when Austin want to be more than friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys! I've got a new story! I know that you guys like my other 3 storys, and dont worry, I will finnish of Winter Of Wonders, it will just take longer, as I really want to focous on this new story. I hope you like it, I dont own Austin and Ally**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Dad, I swear I will be fine, don't worry. I'm only going to school!" I say to him.

"I know, but it's a new school, and I'm always going to worry about you. It's a dads job."

Ever since mom died in a car accident, I'm all that he has left. He means well, but sometimes I feel like I can't escape. I need my own life, but I don't want to tell him, it will hurt his feelings.

"Right, I'm going!" I say grabbing my bag, about to walk out of the door.

"Wait, don't you want me to drive you?"

"No thanks, its only round the corner, I will be fine" I say just before I close the door.

We moved to Miami over the summer, my dad just couldn't bare to live in Minnesota anymore. To many bad memories. Everything has been set up in the house, only a few boxes left to unpack. I haven't met anyone around her yet, but I don't really mind, I prefer to be by myself most of the time.

As I walk down the street, I'm glad that I wore some black tights with my yellow floral dress, other wise my legs wound have been freezing.

"Oh, new girl alert!" a strange voice says from behind me down the road. I turn around to see a boy a few meters away from me. He looks around my age, with bright blonde hair, with sort of a surfer style. Wearing black jeans and a red sweatshirt. I say nothing as he walks closer towards me. He's only a step away from me before anything else is said.

"So, how are you new girl?" the strange boy asks.

"Its Ally." Is all I say before turning around and walking away. He follows me.

"Wow, wow, wait up Ally. I was kidding. Let me start again. Hi, I'm Austin Moon, what's your name?"

"Ally Dawson"

"You new here Ally Dawson?"

"Well, I think that's obvious, since you were calling me new girl."

"Wow, I said new start!" he says laughing.

"Ok, fine. New start." I say holding up my arms in surrender.

"So, where you live Dawson?"

"Its Ally, and just down here, number 4. You?"

"5, that means we're neighbours!" he says excitedly.

"I guess, and you sound way to happy to be living next door to a girl you just met!" I say laughing. I have only just met this guy, but I think we could become friends.

"Well, you're an improvement from the last people who lived there. They were this couple who had like 10 children, I could not sleep from the sound of screaming."

"Really, they were that loud?"

"Yep, so having you next door should be an improvement, maybe" he jokes. I lightly punch him in the shoulder, and he pretends to cry.

We both end up laughing.

I know it will sound stupid since I only just met the guy, but it feels like I have known him for ages. We just automatically clicked.

We joke around the whole way to school, making fun of anything and everything we can.

As we reach the gates of the school, I think that he will just walk away from me. Leave me on my own, forget all about me. But he doesn't, he walks me to the front desk, where I need to get my schedule.

"Ok Austin, thanks for bringing Ally here, but you need to get to class." the woman says behind the front desk.

"Anytime. See you later Ally-Gator" he winks to me as he walks away. I don't answer him, I just turn back to the teacher.

After a full introduction and lecture of every expectation that the teachers have, e.c.t. I finally get to go to my first class. Just before I leave, they introduce me to a girl in everyone of my lessons.

"Ok Ally, this it Trish, she is going to show you around, make sure you get to lessons on time." Trish had black curly hair, and she looked part Spanish.

"Looks like your first lesson is…" the woman says checking my schedule.

"Its maths Miss" Trish says.

The woman wishes me good luck, and Trish takes me to maths. We talk along the way, and she seems really nice. A bit wired at times, but I think we are going to be really good friends.

"Hi Trish, and who is this?" asks a man as we walk into the classroom.

"This is Ally Dawson, Mr Thompson. She's new here!" Trish announces. The whole class turns to look at me, and I can feel my face burning up.

"Hey Ally-Gator!" shouts a boy in the room. I scan the room till I see Austin, waving his arms at me. Nobody turns to look at him, they just keep their eyes on me, taking in every detail about me.

"Sir, let her sit next to me, come on!" Austin shouts.

"Ok Austin, but if there is any trouble, than Ally's going to have to move." Sir warns him.

As I take my first step, everyone goes back to how they were when I first entered the room. Talking and shouting across the room to each other. I take my seat next to Austin, and the lesson begins.

"Ok class, today we are going to learn about Algebra!" Sir says excitedly. The whole class groans, and I join in. I don't want to tell anyone that I like to do maths, it wouldn't be a good start.

About half way into the lesson, we are set to work on a sheet. Nobody is really doing it, they are just chatting across the room. I try to fit in, but I cant help but sneakily answer some of the questions when no one is looking.

"So, how are you likening the school, Ally-Gator?" Austin asks.

"Well, first lesson seems pretty boring!" I lie.

"Ok, I know that's not true. I've seen you answering these things. Don't worry, I wont tell anyone you're a nerd" he jokes. I softly punch him once again.

"What lessons do we have together?" he says as he grabs my schedule. After carefully concentrating he finally announces to me.

"We have, science, art, drama, geography, and my personal favourite, music together! Oh, and of course maths!" he says excitedly.

"That's my favourite to!" I cheerily say to him.

"Awesome!" he is almost clapping like a little kid, but he stops before he embarrasses himself.

I know that I have only just moved to this school, but I think that Austin could be a really good friend. And Trish of course. I think that I am going to like it at this school.

**Thanks so much for reading guys, I really hope you like it. I will post new chapters of this story and Winter Of Wonders, so look out for them. Thanks again, please reveiw! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**hey guys, i hope you like the new chapter! i dont own Austin and Ally**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Ok, great lesson guys, I will see you again tomorrow!" Mr Thompson shouts to the class as we walk into the hallway. I have to admit that the school looks really nice, with its brightly coloured walls and lockers. Each locker personalised by their owner.

"What have you got next?" Austin asks as we walk.

"Um, I'm not sure." I say checking my schedule.

"She has English, then French Austin!" a familiar voice says from behind me. I turn around and see that Trish is standing there.

"Aw, well, I'll see you at lunch then. See ya Ally-Gator!" he says as he waves me goodbye.

"Wow, you work quick. You've already met the famous Austin Moon!" Trish says shocked.

"What do you mean famous?"

"He is every school girls dream, ever since he came here, every girl has been trying to get their hand on him. Nobody has ever done it, not even Cassidy, and she has had nearly every boy in school! And he's given you a nickname on your first day!"

"Well, I think I will keep my hands where they are, I'd prefer to just be friends with him! So, where's the English room?" I say walking away. Trish walks the whole way there with her mouth wide open in shock.

English and French just fly by, like I was only in each lesson for a minute. If I'm honest, it was pretty boring without Austin joking around, but I got to sit next to Trish in both lessons, so that was ok. When the bell rings for the end of French, Trish takes me to the dining hall. Me and Trish get on really well, we don't agree on almost anything, but we just work together really well. Its hard to explain, but I think she is a really friend.

I get my food, which really doesn't look appetising, go to find a seat. A few people turn and stair at me, like they were wondering where I was going to sit. I looked over to the corner, where I saw Austin sat there with a ginger haired boy, around the same age. He looked up from his food, and as soon as he saw me, its as if his face lit up. He waves his arms frantically, signalling for me to join him. The other boy looks at him, then suddenly joins in, frantically waving his arms along with Austin. I don't think he knows what he is doing, but he just wanted to join in. I cant help but laugh when I look at him.

I spot Trish sat on another table with another girl, also signalling for me to join her, but less crazy. I decide to go and sit with Trish. As I sit down, they all introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Kelly!" says a red haired girl, she looks a bit older than me and Trish, but she looks nice.

"Hi, I'm Ally"

"So, how do you like…" before she can finish, her eyes fix on a boy walking past. Trish clicks her fingers trying to get her attention back.

"Snap out of it Kelly, its only Dallas." she says, still snapping her fingers.

"Only Dallas!" she shouts looking shocked.

"Did someone shout my name?" Says a boy walking over to us, who I'm guessing is Dallas. He looks ok I guess, dark brown hair and eyes.

"H…hey Dallas" Kelly stutters. He just brushes her off, and focuses on me.

"And who are you! I don't think we met, I'm Dallas" he says offering his hand. As I take it, I think that he is just going to shake it, but he takes it up to his mouth, and kisses it. Both Trish and Kelly's mouths are hanging open.

"Ally Dawson"

"Nice to meet you Ally. I got to go, but see you around sometime" he says before walking away. I decide not to look at the shocked faces of Trish and Kelly. I look over to the corner where Austin and his friend was. There is only Austin still sat there on his own, when he see's me looking at him, he turns his head back to his food. For some reason, he looks kind of angry, and a bit hurt.

"Um, I'll be right back, when I come back, hopefully you will be able to talk again" I say before walking away.

"Hey, what's up?" I say to Austin as I sit down opposite him.

"Nothing, who are you sitting with?" he asks me with his smile back on his face. Its almost as if nothing ever happened, it was probably just my imagination.

"Oh, its Trish and Kelly. They seem really nice."

"Why didn't you come and sit with us?"

"I dunno, you already had someone sat with you, I didn't want to interrupted.""What, you didn't see me and Dez waving at you?"

"No" I lie. He looks at me suspiciously, but says nothing about it.

After joking around all lunch with Austin, we say goodbye. I head back to Trish who can speak once again, and we go to History, which is pretty boring. I sit through IT, then the bell finally rings.

As I walk out of the door, I scan the crowd to see if I can see Austin, but he is no where in sight, so I walk out alone. As I enter my house, I feel slightly disappointed that I didn't see Austin again, but then I realise that he is only next door. I expect to hear my dad, probably re-arraigning the living room again, but the house is silent. There is some money, and a note on the table saying.

**Hey Alls, had to go and set up the new store, Sonic Boom opens Friday! I will be late home, probably around 10, don't wait up. I have left some money, so order in some pizza again. See you soon,**

**Dad x**

It is like the 4th day of having pizza, but I don't really mind.

I walk upstairs to my room. It is completely set up with all my stuff, painted a really light pink, almost white. Music notes painted on the walls. A huge window on the wall, with a seat filled with cushions in the corner. My acoustic and electric guitars hanging from the wall, my other instruments hidden one of the wardrobes so they don't fill up the room. The only other instrument it the huge, white grand piano in the centre of the room. My book still placed on the stand. I flip to the newest song, and start to play it on the piano.

"_Flip a switch _

_Turn on the lightning_

_Get it right_

_Show 'em how it's done_

_Free it up_

_No matter how you dress that song_

_Girl you know_

_You got 'em number one_

_Go with it, you got 'em where you want 'em_

_Drop the beat, they need to hear your sound_

_Play it up_

_It's comin' down to you right now_

_They wanna know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name _

_They want the girl, girl, girl _

_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You gotta make, (make),_

_make, (make), _

_make 'em do a double take_

_Make 'em do a double take"_

I can hear clapping behind, I turn around to see Austin standing in front of my window.

"H…how did you get in here?" I ask him.

"Oh, your window was open, my window is opposite. Sorry."

"There is a front door"

"Yea, sorry" he says looking down at his feet, rubbing the back of his head. "I love the song by the way, did you write it?"

I don't say anything, I just nod.

"That's amazing!" I brush off the compliment.

"Next time, use the front door, or at least nock on the window." he says nothing, just nods. "Oh, and I'm going to remember to lock my window, and close the curtains at night" a look of slight disappointment spreads his face. I walk up to him, and lightly punch him.

I seem to do this a lot lately.

**Thanks for reading it guys, i hope you like it, i will update soon, please reveiw! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**New chapter guys! I hope you like it! I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Sounds a bit sad though" Austin says. I ordered pizza, and invited him to stay and eat with me.

"What does?" I ask, pulling another slice of pizza out of the box.

"That song, it should be happy." I roll my eyes at him, he wasn't even supposed to hear the song, let alone change it.

"Well, I like it like that!" that is the last thing we say on that topic.

Austin leaves around half 9, I don't want him to leave because we are having a really good laugh, but I would never live it down if dad walked in on us. He is very protective over me, especially when it comes to boys.

"Ok, see you tomorrow at school then." I say, about to close the door.

"Ally, there's this horror fest on Saturday, do you wanna go?"

"Um, I'm not a big fan of horror films."

"Aw, come on, Dez has invited some girl along, so I cant go with him. Pretty please with pancakes on top!" he begs.

"Fine, what are friends for!" I say, just before I close the door on him he sighs in an upset voice.

"Yea, what are friends for."

Nothing really happened for the rest of that week. Lessons were boring because we didn't have music, and drama was boring because I wasn't aloud to work with Austin or Trish. I met Dez for the first time, he's really wired, but very funny. Dallas has walked up to me a lot with a new chat up line each time. I just ignore him, but it can be quite funny though. Every time Austin see's me with Dallas, he looks hurt, but when I talk to him after, he is back to normal. Either way, I am still of to the horror fest with him tonight, and we get to meet this mystery date of Dez's.

I told my dad about the horror fest, at first he was against me going, but I managed to persuade him. Tonight is the first time he is going to meet Austin, I don't know why, but I feel nervous. I shouldn't be, he is just a friend.

I dress in my knee length black strappy dress and black pumps. He may be a friend, but I can still look nice for him. Austin comes and picks me up at 7pm.

I run to the door as soon as I hear it knock. And Austin isn't quite what I thought he would be. Dressed in some green weeds, looking like he has just been thrown into a pond. I look at him and laugh.

"What?" he asks, looking confused.

"What are you wearing?"

"it's a swamp monster costume. Where's your costume?"

"I am not wearing a costume"

"Oh come on. Loads of people do it.""Well, I'm not going to be one of them."

"Come on" he begs.

"Nope, and I'm not going to be seen with you dressed like that either. Its enough that your making me watch those films, so change, or get lost" I joke.

"Fine, I will be back in two minutes" he runs back home, and runs out two minutes later wearing black jeans, a yellow t-shirt and black waits coat.

"Better?"

"Much better!"

"Ally, who's that?" my dad shouts from the other room.

"It's Austin dad, we're just about to leave"

"Wait up" he says as he walks into the room. "So, shall I pick you up at midnight then?"

"No, it's ok, we will just walk home" I answer.

"Ok, look after her" he says seriously to Austin.

"Yes Mr Dawson" Austin says as he offers me his hand. I grab hold of it, and we start to walk away.

"No funny business Mr Moon, I know you live next door!" Dad shouts.

"We're just friends dad" I shout back to him before both me and Austin start to laugh.

We joke around like we normally do. Its just before we walk into town when I realise our hands are still entwined together. I lift them up so he can see.

"Um…"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realise" he says realising my hand.

"Its ok" I say laughing "I didn't notice."

When we finally reach the cinema, I open my purse to pay for my ticket.

"Wow, put that away, I'm paying!" he says handing the money to the guy behind the counter.

"Thanks!" I smile as I put my money away.

"Aw, is this your first date? You look a cute couple" the girl says to us that is working at the other ticket booth.

"No, we're not a couple, we're just friends" I say to her. Austin doesn't say anything, he just nods his head.

We take our seats in the cinema, the place is completely packed for the first of 3 films. Half of the audience are dressed in costumes, and I'm glad I didn't dress up as I can see some people fro school have come to watch the films. There is no sign of Des and his date though.

As the film begins, I realise that it is Zalians 3, the most pathetic horror film I have ever heard of. All the Zalians films are the same, the Zalians invade, everyone dies, the end. But still, I will sit through it for Austin.

At some point I must have fallen asleep, as I wake up to see I am leaning on someone's shoulder. I lift my head to realise it is Austin. The cinema is completely empty, but I can hear everyone talking outside.

"Is the film over?"

"Yea, it was over 10 minutes ago, everyone is taking a break before the second film."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you."

"Aw, thanks. Well, I'm awake now, I can watch the other films."

"You slept through the best one. Zalians 3 is awesome!"

"Its not my kind of film"

"How can you not like Zalians?" I try to avoid this, because I don't want to argue with him.

"Shall we go and see if we can find Dez?" I say standing up, walking out of the room. Austin follows me, and we both search the lobby. We see Dez in an identical swamp monster costume Austin was wearing, standing with a girl in what look like a swamp monsters wedding dress.

"Austin! Ally!" Dez shouts from across the room. As we get closer, I realise that the swamp monsters bride… is Trish.

"Eh… Ally, what are you doing here?"

"Austin invited me."

"Dez, Trish. I thought you guys hated each other!" Austin says, sounding shocked.

"Well, it turns out that both our favourite film is Zalians 3!" Dez says happily.

"Are you kidding me. Zalians 5 is so much better." Trish interrupts.

"What, I thought you said…" and then the start a massive argument about Zalians.

"Next movie is starting now guys!" calls a guy in the crowd. Me and Austin go into the screening room, and leave Trish and Dez to fight in the lobby.

**Thanks for reading guys, I hope you like it, I will update asap. Please review! ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys, hope you like the new chapter, I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I don't see Dez or Trish after the second film, they must have been so angry at each other they left. I sit through another horror film, which seems even worse then Zalians 3, which must be really bad. It was a really old horror film, which was really cheaply made, with bad looking zombies. I sit through it wanting to laugh the whole way through at the bad acting and effects.

When the second film finally ends, its around half 10. I feel a bit tired, but I want to make the last film as it is a brand new one, and Austin is really excited to watch it. Its called House At The End Of The Street, and everyone is really exited to see it.

"Are you ok? Do you want to go home? I don't mind walking you home" Austin asks when he see's me yawning.

"No, I'm ok, I want to see the last film" I say, holding back my next yawn.

"Ok, but its meant to be really scary, so you know where I am if you need to hide." he says as he brings me into a hug. I think he is joking, I hope.

When we are called into the screening room for the final time, I do not think that I would need to hide, but around half way through, I find myself holding on to Austin's hand for protection. Each second the film gets scarier, and I end up hiding my face in his chest. I want to scream as some points, but hold myself back. Austin squeezes my hand near the end, I think it is for reassurance, but it could be because he is also scared.

When the film finally ends we walk out together, our hands still connected to each others. I don't know why, but it just feels right.

"Ok, here we are." Austin says as we walk up just before the path to me house.

"Yea, thanks for inviting me, it was…" I'm not to sure how to finish that sentence. He smiles as I try to find the right words.

"Its ok, it was just an excuse to hug you" he says laughing. I lightly punch him on the side.

"Anyway, I have to go before my dad freaks out. Night Austin." I wave to him, and turn to walk to my house.

"Ally, wait." Austin says as he grabs my arm and turns me back around. "There's something I need to tell you, and I have been trying to for the past few days. I just really need to tell you that…" before he can finish, the door to my house opens, and I see my dad standing there.

"Ally, come on inside, you need your sleep." he orders me.

"Um… hang on a second dad." I say, wanting to find out what Austin was going to say.

"No, now. Get inside, he can tell you tomorrow." I sigh before saying.

"Ok. Night Austin, see you tomorrow?" I say before slowly walking inside.

"Yea, night Ally." he sighs.

A look of disappointment spreads across his face as I close the door. I want to know what he was going to say, and I fall asleep thinking about it.

The next morning, I wake up early. I shower and dress in my brown shorts, white top, denim waistcoat and brown boots. I'm quite proud when I look in the mirror. My dad is already gone when I go downstairs, he has gone to work at the new store. I get to work their next weekend, when my dad has everything set up. I walk out of my house, and walk next door. As soon as I knock on the door, it is answered by a little girl, she looks around 6 years old. Beach blonde hair like Austin, and the same brown eyes.

"Hello" she says to me.

"Hi, I'm Ally, is Austin in?"

"Yea, but he's sleeping."

"Oh, ok, I will come back later" as I am about to turn and leave, another voice comes from the house.

"Danni, who is that?" shouts a woman.

"Its Ally, mummy." nothing else comes from the house, but a few seconds later, a woman appears from the corner.

"Hi there, I'm Sally Moon. Nice to meet you Ally." she says offering me her hand. I take it, and we shake.

"Hi, I'm Ally Dawson, I live next door."

"Oh, so your our new neighbours, I was wondering when I was going to meet you. Are you here to see Austin?"

"I was, but if he is still asleep I will come back later."

"Don't be silly, come inside. Its nice to finally meet you, Austin hasn't stopped going on about you." she says leading me into a living room. The walls covered in a flowery pattern, with a dark grey carpet.

We sit there talking about numerous things, when I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. The door swings open, and I see Austin. His hair messed up, his chest showing since he is only wearing his pyjama bottoms which are a dark red. It takes him a few seconds, but he finally spots me sitting on the sofa with his mom.

"Ally… what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, but you were still asleep, so here I am."

"Oh, ok. Give me a few minutes, then we can go out." he says rushing off upstairs.

"Ok, I will leave you two to it, it was nice to meet you Ally." Sally laughs walking out the room. I am sat there waiting for a few minutes, when Danni walk up to me.

"So, are you and Austy dating?" she says in an innocent voice.

"No, we're just friends." I say laughing at his nickname.

"But he goes on about you all the time." I am about to reply to her when Austin walks through the door wearing a jeans, blue t-shirt and black blazer.

"Come on Ally, I will save you from this mad house." Austin says laughing, offering his hand to me. I take it, and just before we walk out, Danni shouts.

"Austy, what about my goodbye?" she says in a sad voice.

Austin doesn't say anything, he just walks over to her. He lifts her up and spins her around, before kissing the top of her head.

"By Danni"

"By Austy, by Ally" she waves as we walk away.

When we walk outside of the house, Austin says.

"Sorry for leaving you in that mad house" he says laughing.

"Its ok… Austy!" I say. He places his hands over his face, knowing I would never let go of this now.

We both laugh as we walk down the street.

**Thanks for reading guys, will update asap. Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Here's a new chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy it! I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Are you seriously going to call me that?" Austin asks.

"Um… yea I am Austy!" I joke with him as we walk the little path by the road. "Where are we even going?"

"Well, I thought we could go to the beach"

"It will be freezing, and I hate the beach"

"How can you hate the beach!"

"The sand stuck between your toes, the freezing cold water. What's good about the beach?"

"Everything! And I am going to show you that today!"

He grabs my hand, and we end up running hand in hand to the beach.

It takes a while, but I finally smell the salt of the sea, maybe not as bad as I thought. I see the bright yellow sand of the beach, and the calming wave of the beach. I cant believe it, but it looks beautiful. Austin lets go of my hand, and runs closer to the sand, pulling his shoes off along the way.

The sun is shining bright, and it feels more like summer.

"Come on Ally-Gator" he shouts over. While I wasn't looking, he has already ran onto the sand. I take of my shoes, and run onto the sand in my bare-feet. The sand sticking to my toes, but I don't care. This is the most fun I have had in ages, and I'm glad I got to spend it with Austin. I run to catch up to him, and without a word, we both run towards the water. As soon as my feet hit the water, its like every care in my head floats away.

"See, the beach isn't so bad!" Austin shouts.

"I guess not" I say, splashing him with the water.

"OY!" he says, splashing me back. We end up having a water fight, and by the end we are both soaking wet.

"We really should have bought a towel!" I laugh as we run back onto the sand.

"Oh well, we'll dry off eventually."

The sun dries us off pretty quickly, and we walk up the steps from the beach.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"Its up to you Austy, you know this place better than me" he sighs when he hears his nickname, but he says nothing about it.

"Well, I'm starving, so do you wanna go get some lunch, my treat."

"No way, you have already paid so much for me. Its my turn"

"Nope, not gonna happen. I'm paying, end of story." he says as he places his arm around my shoulders.

Its these little things that makes that makes me feel so comfortable around Austin. How, out of no where, we will join hands, or hug, or anything at any random moment. It feels so right to be so comfortable around a friend like that.

We walk up to a small resturant called The Melody Dinner.

"This is my favourite place to eat." Austin says as we walk inside.

"Looks cool" and it does. Its like a sixty's dinner, with music notes all around the room. It looks like my kind of place. Behind the counter I can see two girls, one light brown hair, I think I have seen her at school before. The other, is Trish.

"Hey Trish, I didn't know you worked here" I say as I walk up to the counter.

"Yea, I'm thinking of quitting though. You have to meet Cassidy, she is the best singer here. Oh yea, they have to sing the orders here. Cassidy, come over here and tell them the specials." she says, waving over to the brown haired girl, who I will now call Cassidy.

"For today, our specials are our Cha, cha, chicken pot pies" she sings in an amazing voice.

"Wow, ok, I will have a chicken pot pie please. What are you having Austin?"

"Oh, hey Blondie." Cassidy says in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Um…hey Cassidy. Make that two pies please" he says before dragging me over to a booth.

"I know why this is your favourite place now." I say turning back to see Cassidy.

"What, her?" he says pointing over to her. I nod to confirm. "No, I hate her, when I first moved here, she would not stop following my around." he said looking shocked that I had even suggested it. "I didn't even know she worked here."

I don't know whether to believe him or not, because he got so nervous when he say Cassidy. If I am truly honest, for a second, I felt slightly jealousy.

**Thanks for reading guys, I hope you liked it, I will update soon I promise. Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hope you like the new chapter guys! I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"I don't believe you!"

"Why? I don't fancy Cassidy!"

"I saw the way you looked at her, I'm not stupid Austy."

"it's the truth! Can we talk about something else now?"

"Like what?"

He shrugs his shoulders.

After going on the boardwalk all afternoon, it starts to get a bit dark, but we don't care. Its around 8pm when we decide to go back on the beach.

"I would look so good in a wetsuit." he says out of no where as we walk down the beach.

"What?" I ask laughing.

"Its true. I would look awesome in a wetsuit!"

"Um, ok, whatever you say." trying to avoid the randomness of this conversation. Its at that point when I hear a song playing not far away, a man is playing it in his car on the road just up from the beach. It sounds like Jason Mraz- I Won't Give Up.

"_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?"_

"Oh my God, I love this song!" I say to Austin.

"No way! Me too!" he replies. "Hey mate! Turn it up a bit will you?" he shouts up to the man sitting in his car.

"Sure thing!" he shouts back, turning the music up louder.

"_I wont give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up"_

"Can I offer you this dance?" Austin asks as he offers his hand to me.

"I would love to, but I really cant dance"

"Go on darling, dance with the lad" shouts the man sitting in the car. Both me and Austin laugh.

"Well, let me teach you." he says gently grabbing my hand. He pulls me in closer and he places my hands around his neck, and he places his round my waist. We slowly start to move together, dancing along with the music.

"_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

_Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No: I wont give up"_

Everything feels perfect. Just me and Austin, and the guy in the car, but we don't really notice him. Just dancing on the beach, with the stars in the night sky shining down on us.

"See, you can dance." Austin says half way through the song. I don't say anything as I try to concentrate on not tripping over y own feet, or Austin's.

"_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up"_

The last part of the song plays, and me and Austin are just stood there in silence. Standing closer together then ever, our foreheads almost touching.

Its at that point when Austin starts to lean in.

**Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter, will update soon, please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hope you like the new chapter guys! I don't own Austin and Ally**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I step backwards.

"I should get back… my dad is probably wondering where I am, um… yea, bye Austin" I stutter as I walk away. My walk turns into a run as I get closer to home. What just happened, was I really about to kiss Austin? That should never have happened. We're friends, we're just friends, aren't we?

"Where have you been?" my dad asks me as I walk inside the house.

"I was just out with Austin."

"Are you ok darling, you look a little shocked" he says walking over towards me.

"Yea, I'm… I'm fine." I shout to him as I climb the stairs to my room.

I close the door to my room, and sit down at my piano, my book already on the stand. I try to forget the ending to the night, and remember the good parts of the day.

"_Summer in the sand_

_He's a drummer in the band_

_Drop the beach_

_He's a DJ at the boardwalk_

_I smile and I tan_

_And her sandals in her hand_

_Rockin' her shades_

_You could almost see the eyes lock_

_What could be better _

_Than a party in the weather_

_With the both of us together_

_In the backdrop?_

_Everything was right_

_And the day turned into night_

_With the music and the lights_

_that's when we stop_

_Oh I heard it on the radio_

_Sing it out loud_

_Oh, coming down to see your show_

_Uh, uh, oh_

_Everybody now_

_I heard it on the radio_

_Ohoo_

_Everybody now_

_Coming down to see your show_

_Play it back, play it back _

_One time, yeah_

_I heard it on the radio"_

It takes me a second to think of anything to go next, but then I remember what Austin said. "I would look so good it a wetsuit"

"_Board and a wet suit_

_On the day we met_

_You said, I'd think if you were_

_Catching a wave_

_Shorts and a jet ski_

_All the other summer things_

_Kickin it in the sun _

_All day"_

I stop writing, change, and get into my bed. What am I going to do tomorrow at school, what am I going to say to Austin. I don't want things to be awkward between us, as he is a really good friend, but I cant pretend that nothing ever happened. I never thought of him as more of a friend. When I first met him, I did think he was kind of cute. My mind is racing a million miles a minute until I fall asleep…

"I get up the next morning, and push all of last night to the back of my mind. I shower and dress in my dark brown skirt, pink top and brown boots. I decide to skip breakfast, as I don't feel hungry. I ignore my dad as he tries to find out every detail of yesterday, and walk out the door. Time for school.

"Ally, Ally wait up" someone shouts from behind me as I walk up the road. I just keep walking.

"Ally, please don't ignore me." the voice comes closer. I have to stop walking as Austin is stood in front of me, blocking my path.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night. I should never have tried to kiss you, it was a mistake. Can we please just forget about it?"

"I don't know Austin."

"Please Ally, what can I do to make things ok again?" he begs.

"Nothing, because you did nothing wrong"

"What?" he says looking confused. I don't reply to him, I place my arms around his neck. I lean in closer, and kiss him."

Then I woke up.

**I love cliff-hangers! Will update soon, please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hope you like the new chapter, sorry for not updating yesterday, I just couldn't think of what to put next in the story! I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Why did I dream about kissing Austin? Its just ridicules, I don't fancy Austin, do I? no, I cant, we're just friends, but maybe, maybe I want to be more than friends. No, just stop thinking about him Ally.

I shower and dress in my blue dress and black ankle boots, happy that it was just a dream.

"Well, you look better" my dad says as I walk down the stairs.

"What do you mean?"

"You looked really sad last night, I got worried. Has Austin done something? Did he hurt you?"

"No, Austin's done nothing wrong. Everything's fine."

"Ok, but if anything happens, you tell me. Ok?"

"Fine dad" I say as I walk through the door, closing it behind me, avoiding that conversation.

I don't see Austin as I walk to school, or in any of my lessons. I sit through maths on my own, conversation all around me, but I don't walk to anyone. When it gets to lunch, I search for him at his usual table, but nobody is there. Dez ends up sitting with me, Trish and Kelly. The whole lunch was full of Trish and Dez arguing, Kelly staring at Dallas, and me saying nothing. School is pretty boring without Austin, but it could have been even worse if he was here. Either way I loose.

At the end of the day, my ears still ringing from the shouting Trish and Dez were doing. I walk home alone, and fall asleep instantly.

I don't see Austin for the rest of the week, I want to go next door and see him, but I'm to worried about what would happen. I decide against going over, and spend the rest of the week with Trish.

When the weekend finally comes, I get to go and work at my dad's store. I get up early and dress in my brown skirt, yellow top and brown heeled boots.

We arrive early at the store, and it is amazing. All kinds of instruments which I can play. I could spend hours here, I never want to leave. My dad shows me everything I need to do.

"There is only one thing left to show you." he says as I follow him up the small set of stairs. He opens the door to show me practice room. Yellow walls with red paint splatters, a multi coloured fridge, an A light, guitars hanging from the walls and a piano in the corner. Recording equipment all around the room, and a sofa in the other corner.

"Dad this is amazing" I say running over to the piano.

"Thought you would like it! I wanted my girl to have a proper practice room, all to herself!" he says walking over to me. I don't say anything else, I just wrap my arms around him in a hug.

"Ok, your on your own now Ally, I have to go and do a few deals, so I will be back in a few hours." he says as we both walk down the stairs.

"What? Your leaving me on my own already?"

"Afraid so! Don't worry darling, you will be fine!" he says before kissing my forehead, and waving me goodbye as he walks out of the store.

I get on well with all the customers who come into the store, and make a lot of sales, my dad will be happy.

"Hey Ally, guess who got a job at megaphone world!" says Trish as she walks into the store. A megaphone in her hand, and a small fake one on her head.

"What happened to the Melody Diner?"

"Well, I quit, I hated it there." we both stand there laughing for a few minutes before more customers come in.

Me and Trish talk for hours while I work at the store, but suddenly, Trish looks angry. I turn around to see that Dez has just walked into the store, and along with him, I Austin.

"I have been waiting to see this store for ages!" Austin says looking around, suddenly he spots me standing at the counter. His eyes widen to twice their normal size, and he jumps down on his stomach, behind the benches in the corner.

"Austin, I'm not an idiot. I know your there." I say walking over to the benches. I can hear him sigh, before his head pops up from behind.

"Fine" he says, getting to his feet. "I didn't know you were working here"

"Look, Austin, can we talk?"

"Sure, go ahead"

"Not here. Follow me" I say taking his hand, and leading him upstairs.

"WOW! This place is awesome!" he says as we walk into my practice room.

"Yea, my dad made it up for me"

"So this place is yours?"

"Yea! I love it!"

"So… before you say anything, I want to apologize. I should never have tried to kiss you."

"Yea. Don't worry about it, lets just forget it ever happened."

"Is that not what you wanted to talk about?"

"No, I have a song to show you. Its not finished yet, but I thought it would be perfect for you."

"Awesome!"

"Don't get used to hearing me sing though. Your lucky to hear me sing now"

"Ok, but I'm sure I can get you to sing again though"

I ignore this comment, and sit down at the piano. I grab my book out of my bag which I brought with me, and place it on the sand. I start to play the fast tune.

_Summer in the sand_

_He's a drummer in the band_

_Drop the beach_

_He's a DJ at the boardwalk_

_I smile and I tan_

_And her sandals in her hand_

_Rockin' her shades_

_You could almost see the eyes lock_

_What could be better _

_Than a party in the weather_

_With the both of us together_

_In the backdrop?_

_Everything was right_

_And the day turned into night_

_With the music and the lights_

_that's when we stop_

_Oh I heard it on the radio_

_Sing it out loud_

_Oh, coming down to see your show_

_Uh, uh, oh_

_Everybody now_

_I heard it on the radio_

_Ohoo_

_Everybody now_

_Coming down to see your show_

_Play it back, play it back _

_One time, yeah_

_I heard it on the radio._

_Board and a wet suit"_

Austin laughs when he hears the wet suit, he must remember what he said on the beach.

"_On the day we met_

_You said, I'd think if you were_

_Catching a wave_

_Shorts and a jet ski_

_All the other summer things_

_Kickin it in the sun _

_All day"_

I repeat the chorus again before stopping. I turn to look at Austin who is in the middle of a stupid looking dance, I burst out laughing.

"That was awesome Ally-Gator!" he says "Is that song really for me?"

"Yeah! I'm glad you like it!"

"I don't like it, I love it!" jumping up and down like a child

I'm so happy he liked my song. I feel like we can get back to normal now, become the friends we were before, but I don't know if I want that. Anyway I thought that would be the best thing to happen for us…

But what actually happened next was better

**I love cliff-hangers, as you can tell! I will update soon, till then, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Here you go guys! Hope you like the new chapter! I don't own Austin and Ally! **

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Hey Ally, you know you wrote that song for me" Austin says as we walk away from the store for my lunch break.

"Yea, what about it?" I ask, wondering where this conversation is going.

"Well, do you wanna be like, music partners?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I love performing, but I can not write songs. And you…"

"I can write the songs, but not perform them"

"Well, yeah."

"I've never heard you sing before."

"Well, how about now…" he says jumping up onto a small wall near by.

"_They wanna know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl _

_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You gotta make (make)_

_Make 'em do a double take"_

"I can not believe you remembered that song" I say interrupting him.

"How could I forget something so awesome!"

"No, that was awesome! I never knew you could sing like that!"

"So… do you want to be partners?"

"Sure! Lets do it!"

"Awesome!" he shouts as he jumps off the wall.

"Where do you want to go for lunch? My treat!" Austin says.

"Are you kidding me, no, this ones on me!"

"Nope! I'm paying!"

"Come on!"

"Nope, I'm paying for this partner!" he says, swinging his arm onto my shoulders. "So, where do you want to go?"

"Your paying, you choose."

"Fine, Melody Diner it is!"

When we finally get a table, I notice that Cassidy is at the counter, staring at Austin.

"You may not fancy her, but she is totally in love with you."

"What, Cassidy?"

"Yea. Have you seen her, she cant stop looking at you" I say, a touch of jealousy in my voice. Austin doesn't seem to notice.

"She should get that I don't like her. I have turned her down like a million times!"

"Well, she obviously hasn't got the message yet" I say, the jealousy getting stronger.

"What can I get you?" Cassidy sings, arriving at our table out of no where, which make me jump. "Hey Blondie!" she sighs.

"Um, hey Cassidy" he says looking down at the table.

"And who's your friend?" she says staring at me, looking angry.

"You know Ally, she goes to our school."

"Oh, right. What are you two doing, you know, together?"

I don't want to say anything to her, as it seems like any second she will explode in my face, but Austin has to say it.

"Well, were music partners!" he says proudly.

"Just music partners?" she says curiously.

"Yes, just music partners" I say quickly.

"Good. Well, I'll leave you two to it." she says blowing a kiss to Austin as she leaves.

"You know, I don't fancy eating here anymore. Lets go" Austin says, grabbing my hand and pulling me outside.

"Wow, she really seems crazy" I laugh.

"Yep, I would say that I would never go there again, but I really love those chicken pot pies." he sighs. " What was up with your voice back there?"

"What do you mean?"

"You sounded different, were you… were you jealous?"

"Me? No, no, why would I be. No, I'm not jealous, nope, no, no." I say, grabbing a bit of my hair and stuffing it in my mouth to shut myself up.

"Yea, ok! Then why are you chewing your hair?" I quickly spit the hair back out after this comment.

Ok, its true. I think I have a crush on Austin. But I cant let that mess up our friendship, and now being partners, that is a bigger reason not to do anything about the crush. I need forget about it.

We end up just grabbing a pizza and going back to my practice room.

"So what other songs have you written?" he says grabbing my book from the music stand. I quickly hit it out of his hands.

"Don't touch my book!" I shout to him.

"Wow, ok. I'm sorry!" he says putting his hands up in surrender.

"Shut up" I laugh. Lightly punching his shoulder.

"Ok, I am so fed up of you doing that!" he jokes, grabbing me and tickling me.

"No! So not fair! I am so ticklish!" he stops for a second.

"Oh really…" he says with a cheeky grin before tickling me again.

I end up falling back on the sofa laughing. Austin pinning me down so I cant move. I feel like I want to cry of laughter when he stops. I'm still laughing when I finally open my eyes. Austin is just sat there staring at me.

We just sit there looking directly at each other for a few seconds before we slowly start to move in. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if I kissed him, but would that ruin our friendship? But it feels so right to be with Austin.

Our foreheads touch, and my eyes start to close again. I feel like I am in a dream, our lips about a centimetre apart. We almost kiss until…

"Ally, are you there?" shouts my dad

My mind snaps back to reality, I shouldn't kiss Austin. Why does this keep happening, it shouldn't. I climb out from Austin, and run downstairs to see my dad.

From now on, I need to stop almost kissing Austin.

**I'm sorry, but I love the reactions I get when I give you cliffys! Please don't hate me! Just please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hey guys, hope you like the new chapter! I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"What were you doing up there? You should be working" my dad shouts to me as I stand at the top of the stairs, him at the door.

"Oh, Austin came over, and I was on my lunch break, so we came up here."

"What were you two doing up there?" he says suspiciously, one eyebrow raised.

"We were just talking dad" I lied.

"Austin!" he shouts even louder. "Get your blonde butt down here now!"

As soon as he closes his mouth, Austin comes running out of the door. He jumps down the first few steps, then slides down the hand rail. He lands on his feet, and stands up straight.

"Yes Mr Dawson" Austin says.

"What were you two doing up there?" I cant believe my own dad didn't believe me!

"Ally was telling the truth Sir, we were just talking" he replies immediately.

"Hm, I hope so. I don't want you hurting my little girl" he says, loosening up a bit. My face goes red, I cant believe he still calls me his little girl.

"Trust me Mr Dawson, I would never even dream of hurting Ally" Austin says seriously.

"Good to hear it. I will leave you two kids to it then. Ally, I will pick you up around 4pm, shut the store around half 3." he says as he waves me and Austin goodbye. As soon as I see he is far enough away, I break the silence.

"I am so sorry about that." I say laughing.

"Its ok, I'm sure you mom makes him loosen up a bit though, right?" I cant believe I haven't told him about my mom, I guess I was too busy having fun to mention it.

"Oh, um…"

"What is it Ally-Gator?" he says as he steps closer out of concern.

"I will tell you later"

"You know where the window it!"

Austin leaves not to long after, he was meeting up with Dez. I'm kind of glad that we didn't mention the almost kiss, because I would never know what to say to him. I don't want to admit it to myself, but I really like Austin, as more then a friend. But nothing can happen between us, if we're going to be partners, we need to be professional. I cant kiss him, and need to avoid all those almost moments at all cost.

The store seems pretty boring now Austin has gone, but 3 o'clock seems to come around quickly. Only half an hour left before I can shut up shop and work on a new song for Austin.

When half 3 comes, I close the store and walk up to the practice room. I check my phone to see that there was a text from Austin saying…

**Got myself a team! Ring me when you can! Austin xx**

I put off the song writing, I can do it when I get home. I don't remember giving Austin my number though, I ring him to find everything out. He picks up the phone quickly.

"Hey Ally-Gator!" he shouts down the phone.

"Hey Austy! What do you mean you have a team?"

"Well, Trish wants to be my manager, you should have seen how many jobs she has had, she must be good!" I want to laugh, as Trish has been fired by most of these jobs, but I hold it back. "And Dez said he can record some videos with his new camera!"

"That's awesome!"

"I know, and I've got my partner, you. So go team Austin! I got to go Ally, Dez is literary dragging me round the zoo trying to find the penguins!"

"One more question. How did you get my number? I don't remember giving you it."

"Well, um, you didn't. I may have taken it from your phone when you were talking to your dad today." I don't know why, but I find this funny, so I just start laughing, Austin does as well.

"So, see you tonight?"

"Yea, I know where the window is!" I say before hanging up the phone.

I sit down at the seat of the piano and try and try to think of lyrics. Nothing comes to my head though, my mind just keeps racing back to the almost kisses we have had. How could I have let myself get so close to him like that, all of that stuff needs to stop.

My dad finally arrives and drives me home. None of us say anything, it just feels to awkward after what happened at lunch today. When we finally arrive back home, I head straight upstairs to my room, avoiding anything my dad asks me. Once again I sit at my piano and try to think of lyrics, but I want to see Austin.

I walk over to my window, and see that Austin's is open. I climb through my window, and through his. I land on a window seat. It's at this point when I realise I have never been in his room. It's bright red, with one yellow music note on the wall. Guitars hanging from the wall, and a drum kit in the corner. Austin isn't in the room, but I can hear foot steps walking up the stairs.

What if its his mom, or his sister? They wont know I am in the room, they might freak out if they see me sat there. I realise it is to late now, as the door handle is turning, and the door opening.

"Hey Ally-Gator!" Austin whispers as he walks into the room. He closes the door before speaking again. "So, how was work?"

"Really boring without you there" I admit.

"Aw. You missed me then!" he says walking closer towards me. He pulls me closer and wraps me into a hug. He pulls back, but not fully. His face close to mine, he leans in closer. No, this can't happen again. I pull back.

"Austin, we have to stop doing this. We're friends, really good friends, no partners, we can't keep on doing this!" I say stepping away from him.

"Ally. I really like you, more than I have ever liked anyone before. Don't you feel the same?"

"I… I don't know. One moment I think I do, but then I snap back, and think we should just stay friends. I don't know what to do Austin."

"Well, let me make a deal with you. And I know it is going to sound crazy, but just hear me out." where is he going with this? "If I can get you over all of your fears, including your stage fright. Then you let me take you out on a date. Deal?"

"Deal."

**Hope you liked it guys, I will update soon! Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, my mind has been completely blank! Have you guys heard Ross's new song, "Can You Feel It" I love it! And I cant wait for the crossover between Austin and Ally and Jessie! I am so excited to see it! Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter, I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I left Austin's house not that long after.

Luckily there was only one more week of school before we had a week of. When the bell finally rang on Friday, and I walked out of the class room, I saw Austin outside waiting for me.

"Hey Ally-Gator!" he said even happier then usually.

"What's got you so happy?"

"Well, I got a whole week to spend with this amazing girl I know!"

"Really, do I know her?"

"Maayybbbeee!" he jokes. "Are you ready for a whole week of getting rid of your fears?"

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a scary week!" I said feeling nervous.

"Well, you've got me to protect you!" he says as he swings his arm around my shoulders. Austin walks me home, and tells me that he will pick me up at 10am to defeat one of my fears. He wont tell me which one, which only makes me more scared.

Its cold when I wake up the next morning, so I dress in my pale green jeans, and ¾ sleeve dark blue top. I wait downstairs till the door knocks at exactly 10.

"Perfect timing!" I say as I open the door to see Austin dressed in black jeans and a open red check shirt, with a plain red t-shirt.

"Ready to go?" he excitedly says.

"Not to sure, please tell me where we're going" I say as I lock the door.

"Nope, it's a surprise!" he says as he walks me towards a car where Sally Moon is waiting.

"Hi Ally, how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks Mrs Moon"

"Please, call me Sally! Mrs Moon makes me sound old!"

All three of us look at each other before laughing.

"So, are you excited to go…" Sally starts, before Austin stops her.

"Don't tell her mom, it's a surprise!"

"I hate surprises!" I whine in a joke way.

"Just tell her Austin!" Sally says laughing!

"Nope! It's a surprise!" he says folding his arms, showing that he was not going to tell me.

We don't drive far till we Sally stops the car at a tall bridge.

"What are we doing here?" I ask.

"That!" Austin says excitedly, pointing to the bridge. There is a man standing on the edge, he leans back and falls off the edge. He doesn't fall for long till he bounces back up due to the rope tied to his legs.

Austin is taking me bungee jumping.

"Are you kidding me!" I say, the sound of fear in my voice.

"Nope! Come on!" Austin says climbing out of the car.

"You two kids have fun! I will pick you up later!" Sally shouts to us as we walk closer to the bridge. Both of us wave goodbye to her as she drives away.

After paying for our turn, we are given our harnesses, a adjust them to our size before walking up the bridge. The instructor tells us all the safety information before asking us…

"Ok, do you two want to do single jumps, or a double jump?"

We both look at each other confused, before he explains.

"Do you want to go down on your own, are tied together to jump?"

If I'm honest, I want to do a double jump, so that Austin can help me get through it. If I took a single jump, I would probably chicken out. Austin seems to sense this.

"We'll take a double jump please"

"Ok, I will be right back" the instructor says.

When he is gone, Austin turns to me.

"You can do this!" he says supportively.

"Not without you!"

"That's why we're doing a double" he says pulling me into a hug. His arms are still wrapped around me when the instructor comes back.

"Your jump is ready guys, ready to go?" we don't say anything back, we just nod to him and follow him to edge.

Black rope is tied securely round both our legs, before we go right to the edge, a man takes our photo, which we can buy later.

"Ok, you guys are ready. The rope is secure, you are perfectly safe. So all that's left is to enjoy!" the instructor says.

He starts to count down from 10.

"You ready Ally-Gator?"

"I will never be ready for this" I joke.

"3...2...1!"

And then we jump!

**Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't update in a while, I have been really busy! Anyway, I made this chapter longer for you, so hope you like it! I don't own Austin and Ally! **

**Ally's P.O.V.**

WHAT AM I DOING?!

Why am I hanging upside down, from a bridge, by a bungee cored, with Austin Moon?

Both of us scream as we hurtle down towards the water below the bridge, and scream even louder when the rope bounces us back up. Our arms flying in every direction, my hair getting messed up each second. But it feels amazing. I cant believe that I was ever scared of doing this, it is the most fun I have had in ages.

After bouncing for what feels like hours, we are pulled back up the bridge. The instructor unties the rope, and after a few more words between us, we leave the bridge. Before we got to meet Sally, we stop at a little booth where a man is selling the pictures of people before they jump. We spot our photo, and I love it. Me and Austin, our legs tied together, and our arms wrapped around each others waists as if we are about to hug. It looks so sweet.

"2 copies please" Austin says suddenly. The man in the booth prints of our picture, and hands them two us. Austin pays for them.

"It's a sweet picture, you two make a cute couple" the man in the booth say as we are about to walk away.

"No, um, we're no an, um…" I don't know how to finish that sentence. I point to the car park to signal I'm going to walk away. As I start to walk, I hear Austin whisper…

"Not yet!" and then he walks away. He catches up to me, and when we are far enough away from the man, I say.

"I heard you"

"Heard me what?" he says acting dumb. He knows exactly what I mean, so I don't reply.

"How was it?" Sally asks excitedly as we walk closer to the car.

"I have to admit, it was awesome!" I say as we both climb into the car.

"I knew you would love it!" Austin shouts. "Its wasn't as scary as you thought was it?" he says happily.

"I guess not!"

We talk the whole way home, it feels like we were driving for only 5 minutes when the car stops in front of my house.

"What have you two go there" Sally says, signalling to the pictures. I hand her my copy.

"Aw, that is a very cute picture" she says, like she is reading my mind. She gives me my picture back, and I say goodbye.

"See ya later Ally-Gator!" he shouts through the window while Sally drives a shot way to their house next door. I enter my house with a massive smile on my face.

"So, what did you two end up doing today then?" my dad says as I walk through the door. He walks up to me and wraps me in a hug.

"We went bungee jumping!" I say proudly.

"Wow! I thought you were scared of that kind of thing"

"I was, but not anymore" I say as I pull away.

"What have you got there?" he says taking the picture out of my hands. "Aw, that is a very cute picture" everyone is reading my mind. "You two jumped together?" he asks as he hand me back the picture.

"Yea, or I wouldn't have been able to do it!" I say as I walk towards the stairs.

"I'm glad you had a good day. Do you want to come to the store a couple of days this week? I could use your help."

"Sure. How's Wednesday and Thursday sound?"

"Sounds great" he says as I get to the top of the stairs.

When I get to my room, I sit down at my piano. I try so hard to think of lyrics, but I cant stop thinking of Austin. I take the picture of us and find an empty picture frame in my wardrobe. I place in the photo and stand it on my bedside table, that way I can always see it.

I end up falling asleep pretty early.

When I wake up the next morning I can hear rain pouring down. I doubt that we will get rid of one of my fears today. I get up and dress in my black skinny jeans and long red top. I grab my book, maybe I can write some lyrics with Austin.

"Are you going to Austin's today?" my dad asks when I go downstairs.

"Yea, I was just about to go" I say as I walk to the front door, grabbing my umbrella.

"Have fun then, I'm just going to work"

"Ok, see you at home later then. Bye dad" I say, putting up my umbrella and walking outside into the rain.

When I reach next door, the bottom of my jeans are soaking wet. I'm glad I brought my umbrella. Austin opens the door straight away, but looks panicked when he sees me.

"Are you ok?" I ask, his eyes getting bigger and bigger. He doesn't say anything, but points up at my umbrella.

"What is wrong, its just an umbrella" is all I can say before he runs away into his house. Sally comes to the door a second after.

"Hi Ally" she says cheerily.

"Hi Mrs Moon… sorry Sally. Is Austin ok?"

"Oh he's fine darling. I've just got to hide your umbrella!" she says as she leads me into the house. She takes my umbrella and hides it under some coats.

"Why, what's wrong with umbrellas?"

"I don't know, he has been terrified of them for as long as I can remember!" she says laughing. "His rooms up the stairs, first on the right" she says showing my to the living room. Danni is sat on the floor watching the TV, but jumps up when she see's me.

"Ally!" she shouts as she runs up to me. Her arms wrap around my legs to hug me. I pull her away and lift her up so we can hug properly.

When I put her down, she insists on showing me to Austin's room. She holds my hand as she takes me upstairs.

"This is Austy's room"

"Thanks Danni" I say. She smiles at me one last time before running back downstairs. I knock on the door, but there is no answer, so I walk inside.

"Austin, are you ok?"

"Has the umbrella gone?" Asks a voice from nowhere.

"Yes, the umbrella has gone."

"Good!" he says as he climbs out from under the bed.

"Ok, how are you scared of umbrella's?" I ask laughing.

"I don't know. I just am!" its at that moment when Sally shouts up.

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" she shouts. I try so hard, but I cant keep down my laugh.

"Your middle name is Monica!" I say, laughing so hard. He puts his head in his hands, but I can see he is slightly laughing to.

We both run down the stairs, I only go in case he is in trouble and I need to leave.

"How many times have I told you not to use your sisters colouring books!" she says, only sounding slightly angry. "You are 15 years old, you are to old to colour in these book!" she says pointing to an open page in a book. it's a picture of a clown that is outside the lines in every place.

"Sorry, its just really fun!" he says, acting innocent. It seems to work with Sally.

"How could I stay mad at my little prince?" she sighs before hugging him. I want to laugh, but I don't want to be rude.

"Hello! Anyone home?" shouts a man's voice. A tall man with blonde hair like Austin's. "How is my queen?" what is it with this royal thing?

"Welcome home my king!" Sally says hugging him. "You have to meet Ally"

"Nice to meet you Ally. I'm Mike, the prince has told me all about you!" he says, pointing to Austin.

"Nice to meet you. I hope you don't mind me asking, but why do you keep calling each other those names?" Mike looks at me a bit confused. "I mean, king, queen, little prince?"

"Austin, have you not told her?" Mike asks. I look at Austin who seems to be going red. What ever it is, must be really embarrassing.

"Hang on a sec Ally" Mike says before walking out of the room. When he returns, he brings 4 crowns.

He places the first crown on Danni's head. "This is the little princess" he says, Danni sat there giggling. "This is the queen" he says as he places the second crown on Sally's head. Although he struggles, he places the third crown on Austin's head. "This is the little prince" and he places the final crown on his own head. "And I am the king!" he says cheerily. "We are the royal family of Moon's Mattress Kingdom!" he says proudly.

"It's so stupid!" Austin whispers, thinking that no one can hear him. He was wrong.

"It is not stupid! One day you will own that kingdom!"

"I don't want to own that kingdom!" he shouts.

"Not with this "I want to be famous" this again Austin. You have one in a million chances of making it!"

"And I'm going to be that one!" he shouts before throwing his crown on the floor and running upstairs.

"Um, I should probably go" I say walking towards the door.

"Don't be silly Ally. Go and see him" Sally say's kindly. I do as she says and I follow Austin upstairs.

"You know, my dad said exactly the same thing to me" I say as I sit on the bed next to Austin.

"I am going to be that one in a million, weather he likes it or not"

"I know, and I'm going to help you."

**Please read! **

**Thanks for reading guys! I hope you liked the chapter. If you guys have any questions for me, then please leave them in the reviews, and I will answer them in the intro of the next chapter. But please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Hope you like the new chapter guys! I don't own Austin and Ally! Enjoy! **

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"_I know it on _

_When I cant stop myself from watching you_

_Mo-oo-oove_

_Its automatic, gotta have it, cause you got that_

_Boom-de-boom boom_

_When the lights come up_

_Its hard to hold back_

_So come on_

_Let it go" _

"See, told you it would work!" I say smugly.

"Ok, fine it works, but it works even better with me singing it!"

"Austin! Dez is here!" shouts Sally from downstairs. As we are about to go downstairs to meet him, we here a load bang and the bedroom door opens.

"Hey guys!" Dez shouts with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Hey Dez" both me and Austin say together. We look at each other, signalling how wired that was, then burst out laughing. Dez just stands there looking confused.

"So what are you guys doing?" Dez says, suddenly leaping forward and landing on the bed where me and Austin are sat.

"We're writing our first song!" Austin says excitedly.

"OOHH! Let me hear it! Let me hear it!" Dez says excitedly, like a little kid.

Austin sings the first two verses on his acoustic guitar.

"That's all we have so far" I interrupt when he has stopped. Dez completely ignores the song, and starts on a new topic.

"Hey, you guys know that Halloween is soon"

"Yea, in a couple of days" Austin replies.

"Well, there's this party at school, you guys wanna go? They've got a competition! Kinda like America's got talent, but just our school!"

"Ally, that is the perfect way for you to get over your stage fright!" Austin says excitedly.

"No, no way, I am not getting over my stage fright in front of the whole school"

"Everyone is dressing up in costumes, no one will know its you!" Thanks a lot Dez!

"I don't know… it will be a massive crowed, I don't think I can do it"

"Come on Ally, we can write an awesome song for you to perform" Austin say, trying to convince me.

"I'll make a deal with you, I will perform at this talent show thing, but you have to perform with me"

"Like a duet?"

"I'll make a deal with you, I will perform at this talent show thing, but you have to perform with me"

"Like a duet?"

We try to concentrate on our song from earlier, but we cant with Dez dancing around behind us. We give up and mess around for a while till Dez leaves, he said he had to meet someone.

"So, now we can finally get on with this song!"

"Wait, we can leave that one for later, we need to get working on our duet for the party!" Austin says happily.

"Fine" I sigh. "What should we write it about?"

"I dunno, you're the writer here" he says collapsing on the bed.

"I don't know. I'm to tired to think of anything right now" I say collapsing next to him.

"Well, what do you want to do instead?" he says, turning his head to face me. I realise that we are only centimetres apart, both of us staring into each others eyes.

Whenever I am around Austin, its so comfortable. But in these moments, I get scared. I'm scared of everything. What if we do get together, and I mess things up, I couldn't handle not having this friendship. I know that one kiss between us will change everything. I don't know if I'm ready for that. I'm caught in the middle of an amazing friendship, or a risky romance.

I lift my head up to face the ceiling, breaking the eye contact.

"I don't know."

"Well, we can write the song tommorrow!" Austin says, sitting up.

"Do I really have to perform in front of the school?"

"Yes!"

"Your walking on a thin line, making me do all this!" I joke.

"Push ahead Ally! Your not hiding from this!"

I leave Austin's house not long after, remembering to get my umbrella from under the coats.

When I wake up the next morning, I get a big shock. Austin sat on the window seat listening to music.

"What are you doing?" I ask, but he doesn't hear me because of his headphones. I get out of bed and walk up to him. It takes him a while, but he finally spots me standing right next to him and takes off his headphones.

"Morning Ally-Gator!"

"What are you doing?"

"Just listening to music, why?"

"You don't find it the tiniest creepy that you came in here while I was still asleep.

"Oh, sorry"

"Well, leave, I'm going to get dressed!"

"I don't want to climb back through the window. If I promise not to look…"

"No, climb back through, I am not getting changed while your in the room!"

"I promise not to look! And you have nothing to be ashamed about!"

I don't even reply to him, I just point to the window. He sighs and climbs back through the windows. I quickly change into my pink jeans and light blue top. I decide to leave Austin back at his room, and sit at my piano.

What did I say to him yesterday?

"_I'm walking on a thin line"_

"Ally, help!" calls Austin from the window.

"Why, what is it?" I say, walking over. I see Austin stood at his window, hands behind his back. "What's wrong?" he turns around where his hands are stuck together.

"My hands are tied!"

"How did you do…. Wait, what did you say?"

"My hands are tied, why?"

I rush over to my piano and play a tune.

"_I'm walking on a thin line_

_And my hand are tied_

_Got no where to hide."_

"Wow, did you just come up with that now?" Austin shouts from his window. I walk back over to him.

"Yea! How did you get your hands tied anyway?"

"Lets just say that Danni decided it would be funny" he says as I untie what looks like a scarf from his hands. He climbs back into my room, and we both sit at the piano. We work for ages till we get this. (Austin-**Bold**) (Ally- _Italic_) (Both- _**Bold and Italic**__)_

"**Yeah, Woah**

**I'm walking on a thin line**

**And my hands are tied, **

**got no where to hide**

**I'm standing at cross roads**

**don't know where to go**

**Feeling so exposed**

_Yea, I'm caught in-between_

_Where I'm going_

_And where I've been_

_But no_

_There's no turnin back_

_Yeah_

_**Its like I'm balanced on the edge**_

_**Its like I'm hanging by a thread**__"_

"What can we put next?"

"What did you say to me last night, when I said I didn't want to perform?"

"Um, push ahead Ally?"

"_**But I'm still gonna push ahead**_

_**So I tell myself**_

_**Yeah I tell myself**_

_**Don't look down, down, down, down**_

_**Don't look down, down, down, down**_

_**Don't look down, down, down, down**_

_**Don't look down, down, down, down**_

**It be so easy just to run**

**It be so easy to just give up**

_But I'm not that girl_

_Who gon turn my back_

_There's no turning back_

_**No turning back**_

_It's like I'm balanced on the edge_

**It's like I'm hanging by a thread**

_But I'm still gonna push ahead_

_So I tell myself_

_Yeah I tell myself_

_**Don't look down, down, down, down**_

_**Don't look down, down, down, down**_

_**Don't look down, down, down, down**_

_**Don't look down, down, down, down"**_

"Wow, did we really just write that!" Austin says, sounding shocked.

"See, its not that hard to write a song!"

"I wouldn't have gotten anywhere without you" he says

Bringing me into a hug.

**Thanks for reading guys, hope you like it, I will update soon! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

**Hope you like the new chapter guys, I don't own Austin and Ally! **

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Ally! Are you awake?" shouts my dad. I start to panic when I hear footsteps coming closer towards my room. He doesn't know that Austin is here, I'm starting to think that climbing through the window is a big mistake. I can see the panic on Austin's face as well as the footsteps get closer.

I push him off the piano seat, and he falls to the floor. He decides to roll under the bed, nice hiding place. He's just in time, as seconds later, my dad walks into the room.

"Ally, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Work? You said you would come to Sonic Boom today" I completely forgot.

"Yea, I will be down in a minute" he nods, then leaves my room. I give a big sigh of relief that he didn't notice Austin hiding under my bed.

"Has he gone?" he whispers.

"Yea, you can come out now" I whisper back. He climbs out and instantly knows that he needs to leave. But before he does, he walks over to me.

"I'll see you later, yea?" I whisper.

"Yea, see ya Ally-Gator" he says before leaning down and kissing my cheek.

I stand there in silence while he climbs back through the window. Every second I am around him, he makes me so nervous. Butterflies going around my stomach at every second. But still I'm scared. I don't want to mess up this amazing friendship we have.

My whole day is spent at Sonic Boom, and it is really boring. The store is full, so I don't get the chance to go up to my practice room. Austin doesn't visit today, he went to the zoo with Dez again. I don't know what it is about penguins, but Dez really loves them.

I'm so tired from serving costumers all day that I fall asleep instantly.

The next morning I get up early and go to Sonic Boom with my dad. I didn't see Austin that morning, I think he was still asleep. But I do see him later on in the day. He walks into Sonic Boom with Dez.

"Hey Ally, do you mind if I finish of this pumpkin carving of Austin in here?" Dez shouts, running over to an empty area and taking a small pumpkin out of his bag.

"Um, sure, ok. don't make a mess though" I don't get the chance to speek to Austin, as he has to stand very still for Dez.

"Finished!" Dez announces around 20 minutes later. He turns the pumpkin round to show us. It looks amazing, just like Austin.

"Wow that is amazing!" I says, walking closer towards him.

"Um, one problem. My hair is parted on the other side." Austin interrupts.

"Damn it!" Dez shouts before throwing the pumpkin on the ground, making a huge mess.

"Dez!" I shout, but its too late, Dez storms out of the store. Seconds later, Trish walks in.

"Hey guys, guess who got a job at the Halloween store" she shouts, dressed in a skeleton costume.

"Trish, that's perfect. We need costumes for the party tomorrow. Can you get us a discount?" Austin asks.

"Well… I was planning on getting fired this afternoon, but I guess I can keep it for a little bit longer.

After begging my dad, he lets me get the afternoon off so I can go look for a costume with my friends.

"Ok Trish, can you put away these costumes for me. I will be back in 20" the manager says before walking out. As soon as he is gone, Trish throws all the costumes in the bargain bin. Both me and Austin laugh the whole time, especially when a man asks her for a Charles Lindbergh costume and she gives him a pilot outfit.

"Trish, have you got a caveman outfit?" Austin asks.

"Sure, there's one here. Just go and try it on." she says hanging him a costume. When he comes out, he is dressed as a piece of cake.

"Trish, I said caveman, not cake-man!" Austin whines.

"You cant go as a caveman, I'm going as a cavewoman" she says, pointing to a cavewoman outfit hanging from the rack.

"Well, do you have a ninja outfit?" Austin asks, suddenly sounding excited again.

"I think we sold out of them, but try this on" she says handing him a different costume. When he comes out he is dressed as a gladiator.

"I love it! Shows of my muscles!" he says, trying to show off. After a while of his muscles flexing, he walks over to me.

"What are you going to dress up as Ally-Gator?"

"I don't know. I'm no good at this kind of thing"

"Well, Halloween is the one time when you can be whoever you want. So, who do you want to be?"

"I don't know. Cant you choose for me?" I beg.

"Fine, get in the dressing room and try this on" he says picking a random costume from a pile.

I do as I am told and go into the dressing room. I've never worn anything like this, but I kind of like it. A silver dress with pointed shoulders and purple belt. Pink tights, silver heeled boots, a pink wig. And the most important part for me, a mask. I look like a super hero.

"Wow, that looks awesome Ally!" Austin says as I walk out of the dressing room.

"Yea, good choice. I love the Galexis Nova costume. And it looks awesome on you!" Trish says, walking from the counter where she is "Working".

"No one will be able to tell its me on stage" I say as we walk out of the shop with Austin.

"So your gonna perform with me?"

"Yea, but don't expect me to do it again. Do you know what happened to Dez?"

"No, I haven't seen him since he stormed of earlier. He said that he needed to work on his costume some more, and he was meeting up with some girl he is taking to the party."

"Please don't tell me its Trish again. It was bad enough having to put up with them at fright night."

"No, its defiantly not Trish."

"See you tomorrow Ally! Finally getting over your last fear!"

"Bye Austin. What time are you coming?"

"Is half 7 ok?"

"Ok, it ends at midnight right?"

"Yea. See ya Ally-Gator!" he says before kissing my cheek again.

I walk into my house with a massive grin on my face, but that is wiped away when I realise something. When I get over my stage fright…

Austin is taking me on a date.

**Hey guys, hope you like this chapter! I think if I can get writing fast enough, then next chapter will be on today! Thanks for reading, please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Here's anew chapter for you guys, hope you like it! I don't own Austin and Ally!**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Wow, you look nice! I can barley recognize you though" My dad says I walk down the stairs in my costume.

"That's kind of the point of the costume"

"Why don't you want people to recognize you?"

"I just don't"

"Oh, ok. What time is Austin coming?"

"Any minute now" and just as I say that, there is a knock on the door. I try to get there before my dad, but he is just to fast.

"Hello Austin"

"Hi Mr Moon, hi Ally. Are you ready to go?"

"Yea, lets go" I say walking outside of the house.

"Pick you up at midnight Ally?" my dad shouts as we walk away.

"No thanks dad, its only round the corner, I'll be fine walking"

"Nice costume" I say as we walk down the street.

"You two!" he says, linking our hands together.

We walk to the school hand in hand.

"Wow, who's the new chick Austin" Dallas says as we enter the school.

"She's new, you wont know her" he lies for me.

"Thought you liked Ally Dawson?"

"I do"

"Well, you can have this chick, I will have Ally" he says, as if I'm not even standing there.

"Lay of Ally, Dallas. She doesn't even like you" which is true.

"Oh trust me, she cant resist me" He says before walking away.

"God he has such a big ego" I say when he is far enough away.

"I was so close to slapping him then" He says in an angry voice.

"Austin, don't rise to him. He's an idiot!" I say, trying to calm him down.

The school hall looks great. Covered in Halloween decorations, multicoloured lights shining around the room, and on the stage, a DJ playing every request he is given.

"Welcome to Marino High School Halloween dance! Anyone who wants to perform tonight, please make your way backstage, and get ready to perform!"

Austin squeezes my hand before we both walk backstage.

"Names" asks a man backstage.

"Gladiator and Galexis Nova" Austin say.

"Real names?"

"Can we just use those please?" Austin begs.

"Fine, whatever" he sighs, he must really hate his job. We enter backstage, which is just the gym.

"You got the CD music?"

"Yep" I say pulling it out of my bag.

We wait nervously for a while, and the performers are called on stage one by one. Some get really loud cheers, others get booed. One of the performers got booed so badly, they ran of stage crying. Every second, my nerves get stronger and stronger. I imagine all of the crowd staring at me, laughing at me.

"Gladiator and Galexis Nova, your on!" shouts a man.

I stand up, and start to feel faint, my hands shaking. Austin notices, and grabs my hands.

"You can do this"

"I cant, I really cant" I say, tears forming in my eyes.

"Yes you can. You can do it. I believe in you" he says, leading me closer to the door which brings you the stairs of the stage. Every step brings more pain, then we finally reach the door and I pause.

"Austin, I cant do this!" my mind is panicking so much, I'm freaking out.

"Yes you can. I'll be with you the whole time, I promise"

"You don't have to do this, we can go out on a date, just please don't make me do this"

"I made a promise to get you over this fear, and I'm going to keep it" he says squeezing my hands tight, and leading me to the stage.

Austin gives the DJ our music CD and introduces us.

"Please welcome our final performers of the night. The Gladiator and Galexis Nova! Awesome names guys!" the DJ says.

I stare out into the crowd, all those faces staring at me.

"Don't look down" Austin whispers before the music starts to play.

"**Yeah, Woah**

**I****'****m walking on a thin line**

**And my hands are tied, **

**got no where to hide**

**I****'****m standing at cross roads**

**don****'****t know where to go**

**Feeling so exposed**_"_

Earlier I was thinking, why am I doing this? But now I realise, I realise that I am doing this for Austin. And for him, I'm not gonna look down.

_Yea, I__'__m caught in-between_

_Where I__'__m going_

_And where I__'__ve been_

_But no_

_There__'__s no turnin back_

_Yeah_

_**Its like I**__**'**__**m balanced on the edge**_

_**Its like I**__**'**__**m hanging by a thread**_

_**But I**__**'**__**m still gonna push ahead**_

_**So I tell myself**_

_**Yeah I tell myself**_

_**Don**__**'**__**t look down, down, down, down**_

_**Don**__**'**__**t look down, down, down, down**_

_**Don**__**'**__**t look down, down, down, down**_

_**Don**__**'**__**t look down, down, down, down**_

**It be so easy just to run**

**It be so easy to just give up**

_But I__'__m not that girl_

_Who gon turn my back_

_There__'__s no turning back_

_**No turning back**_

_It__'__s like I__'__m balanced on the edge_

**It****'****s like I****'****m hanging by a thread**

_But I__'__m still gonna push ahead_

_So I tell myself_

_Yeah I tell myself_

_**Don**__**'**__**t look down, down, down, down**_

_**Don**__**'**__**t look down, down, down, down**_

_**Don**__**'**__**t look down, down, down, down**_

_**Don**__**'**__**t look down, down, down, down**__"_

The music stops playing, and the whole school starts to cheer! They liked it, they actually liked it. There not laughing at me, they're cheering for me!

Me and Austin walk off the stage, the crowd still shouting.

"I knew you could do it!" Austin cheers when we get backstage.

"I could never have done it without you!" I say, pulling him into a hug. We walk out from backstage to join the party.

"So, do you want to dance?"

"I told you, I'm no good at dancing"

"Well, you were good at slow dancing on the beach, and it's a slow song now" he was right, a slow song starts to play. Austin offers me his hand, and I take it.

We spend ages dancing together, it feels like we are the only two people there, it feels amazing. But Dez walks up to us, ending the perfect moment.

"Hey Austin!" I stand there in shock for a minute, and then burst out laughing.

"What are you wearing" I laugh. A blond wig, open blue shirt and white top underneath, black jeans, and red high-tops. It looks familiar, and I know why.

"I'm Austin! And who are you?" Dez asks. Does he really not realise its me in this costume.

"You really came to a Halloween party dressed as me" Austin interrupts, changing the subject so I don't have to reveal my true identity .

"Yea, its good isn't it! Anyway, have you guys seen Leah around?"

"Who's Leah?" I ask.

"My date"

"DEZ!" shouts a voice in the crowd. Suddenly a girl walks up to us. Brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a witches outfit.

"Oh, there you are. This is Leah."

"Hi, nice to meet you!" she says offering her hand to Austin.

"Hi, I'm Austin" she offers me her hand next. I don't want to tell her who I really am, so I just say…

"Hi, I'm Galexis Nova" taking her hand and shaking it.

"Awesome name!" Dez interrupts.

"Well, we're going to go dance, see you guys later" Austin says, leading me back into the crowd of people.

Later on that night I see Trish standing over in the corner all alone.

"Do you think Trish is ok?"

"Yea, why?" Austin asks.

"She looks really upset, just standing over there"

"Lets go see her"

"Trish, are you ok?" I ask when we reach her.

"Have you see them?" she says pointing over to Dez and Leah.

"Yea, what's wrong with it?"

Before she can answer, the DJ interrupts.

"Ok, guys, its coming to the end of the evening, and you guys have been voting for your winner of the talent show. The votes have been counted, and the winner is… Cassidy!"

Cassidy walks onto the stage, and completely milks the whole thing. Both me and Austin look in disgust about how big her ego is.

"Shall we go? Its almost midnight, and its not like anything else is going to happen." Austin asks, offering his hand. I take it. "Sure, lets go" and we walk out of school the same way we entered, hand in hand.

"I still think we should have one" Austin says as we walk up our street. "You deserved it more then her."

"I was just proud that I even got up there" I say as we stop outside my house.

"Well, you concurred your last fear. So… Ally Dawson, will you go on a date with me tomorrow?"

"Yes Austin Moon, I would love to" I say. Massive smiles on both our faces.

"Well, goodnight Ally, I'll see you tomorrow" he says before kissing my cheek.

"Night Austin" I say walking up to my front door. Austin walking to his own house.

I take off my wig and mask, back to myself, Ally Dawson.

As I reach my door, I realise there is something else which has been scaring me. Something which I will now count as a fear, something that needs to be concurred.

"Austin, wait" I say, turning around and walking back towards the street. Austin does the same.

"I realised there is one more fear that I need to get over."

"Really? I hope its not to big, I really want to go on this date" he says with a cheesy grin.

"It is something really big"

"Well, what is it?" he sighs. I don't say anything else. I grab his shoulders, and go up on my tiptoes so I am the same height. Still holding onto his shoulders, I look into his eyes one last time…

Then I kiss him.

**I left it on a nice cliff-hanger this time! Thanks for reading this chapter guys, I promise to update soon. But for now…**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**PLEASE READ!**

**OH MY GOD GUYS! Thank you so much! This story has 100 reviews! I cant believe it! Thanks so much to everyone for reading! Quick shout out to HG Just Because, Isazu, tigerab1997, CodysGirlFriend, Bubbleslolz, and queenc1 you guys have been reviewing for as long as I can remember! Thanks for every comment! And especially HG Just Because, you were the 100****th**** reviewer! Anyway, enjoy this chapter, I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

As I climb into bed, I feel like the happiest person ever. I cant wipe the smile off my face, and if I died right now, I would die happy.

I just kissed Austin Moon!

The butterflies in my stomach are going mental from excitement, and I cant think of anything but Austin. As hard as I try, I cant sleep. I just keep playing the kiss over and over in my mind.

I check my alarm clock, 3am. I am going to be so tired on this date. Suddenly there is a knock on my window. I climb out of bed, and walk over to the window. Pushing back the curtains, I see Austin hanging out of his window, waiting for me. I open my window, and he climbs through.

"What are you doing? Its 3am" I whisper, I cant help but quietly laugh though.

"Sorry." he whispers back. We don't know what to say to each other anymore, so the room goes silent. But it isn't awkward, its more like a comfortable silence.

"Why did you climb through the window at 3 in the morning Austin?"

"I don't know. I couldn't sleep, and… I really wanted to see you" he whispers, pushing back a piece of hair that fell across my face. I can feel my cheeks burning up, my face going red.

"Why do get so embarrassed? Its only me" Austin whispers. I go onto my tiptoes to look into his eyes.

"You cant say that anymore" I whisper, before leaning forward so our lips touch.

We stand there, in the middle of the room, kissing. It feels like we are there for hours, but it is actually only seconds till I pull away.

"You should go" I whisper.

"I don't want to leave you"

"You'll see me in a few hours, literally"

"I know, but those hours will feel like years" he wines.

"Go, I need to try and get some sleep"

"Fine, night Ally-Gator" he says, leaning down and kissing me one last time.

"Night Austy" I whisper when we pull away.

We walk over to the window, and he climbs back through to his room. I close my window and curtains, then climb back into bed. I eventually fall asleep, thinking of Austin.

And the excitement of seeing him again tomorrow.

**PLEASE READ!**

**Hey guys, I really hope you liked this chapter. I know it was REALLY short, so please forgive me for that. I just wanted to thank you guys for all my reviews, and wanted to leave the story in a sweet way for you tonight. I promise to update soon, maybe even tomorrow. But thanks so much for every review, either on this story, and my others. I hope you like them! I will leave things as I always do, so, please review! X **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Hey guys, hope you like the new chapter, I know I have taken way to long to write it. Its my birthday soon! On the 8****th**** of November, I'm 14! Finally! Anyway, enjoy the chapter, I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

When I wake up, the smile is still stuck on my face. It turns out I slept quite well. I check my phone, 11am, I really did sleep well. I also see there is a text from Austin.

**Hey Ally-Gator, I have an amazing date planned! I'll pick you up at 8pm. See you soon.**

**Austy xxx**

I climb out of bed, and walk to my wardrobe. Trying to contain my excitement as I change into my blue skinny jeans and pink vest, flip-flops on my feet. I'm glad I get the whole day to decide on something to wear. I sit at my piano, and lyrics just pore out of me. Each one meaning reminding me of last night.

"_Woah, yeah_

_Stop, hiding out in the shadows _

_Scared to show the world you exist_

_don't, lock yourself in the darkness_

_The world is so much brighter than this_

_Ya, if you never take the shock_

_Your never gonna win_

_So turn it all around and_

_Break down the walls, woah_

_Come on and give it everything you can_

_Take a chance, make a stand and_

_Break, break, break down the walls, woah_

_Break down the walls, woah_

_Break down the walls, woah_

_Come on and take a chance, make a stand and_

_Break, break, break down the walls_

_Break down the walls, woah" _

I fell proud. A new song for Austin, I can show it him later, today isn't about working. Suddenly I hear the door knock. As I walk to the door I try to calm myself. I don't want the person on the other side to think I'm a freak. I open it, and the butterflies start to fly everywhere, as Austin stands there.

"Hey Ally-Gator" he says with a massive grin on his face.

"Austin, I thought you were coming at 8?" I say, as hard as I try, I cant contain the smile on my face.

"I was, but I'm starving, and I was wondering if you wanted to go get some lunch. Call it a pre-date?"

"Sure" I say laughing. "Just let me go change." I say, turning to go upstairs.

"You don't need to change, you look amazing" he says grabbing my arm and spinning me around to face him. Before I can say anything, he leans down and kisses me. I don't think I have a choice anymore.

When we pull away, I grab my keys and lock the door. I turn back to face him, and he offers me his hand. As always, I take it. We walk together, hand in hand, the way we always do.

"So, where are we eating?" I ask while we walk.

"I know it will be hell with Cassidy, but I really want a chicken pot pie" I just nod, as I feel the same. "Melody Diner it is then"

"Table for two?" asks a waitress as we walk in. Austin nods and they show us to a table. Cassidy is at the counter, and as soon as she see's Austin, the creepiest smile appears on her face. She immediately walks over to us.

"Hey Blondie" she sighs.

"And Ally" Austin adds.

"Oh, yea, and Ally" she says, not even looking at me, her eyes focusing on Austin.

"Did you see me win the talent show at school yesterday?" she asks Austin.

"Um, yea, congratulations" he says staring down at his menu.

"Thanks. I saw your performance as well, it was awesome. Who was that girl singing with you?"

"You wont know her, she doesn't go to our school" he says, still hiding our secret for me.

"Well, anyway, I'm starting up a band, wanna join?"

"No thanks, I got my own team thanks" he says, passing her back the menu. "One chicken pot pie please, Ally?"

"Same here thanks" I say, also handing her the menu. She doesn't say anything else, she just storms off.

"She is so annoying." Austin says when she is back at the counter.

"Don't worry about it, just ignore her"

"I know, I try but…" he says before grabbing my hands. "I've got to try one more time to get her stop" he says. I realise that I have no chance of stopping him.

"If you really want to" I say before he gets out of his seat and walks over to the counter.

I see them talking for a few minutes, Cassidy's face keeping her innocent looking smile, Austin looking very serious. There talking for about five minutes when I hear Austin shout. "Ready guys?" a few guys across the room shout back to him, and Austin hits his elbow on a little stereo at the counter. Music starts to play, Austin starts to dance.

"_I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating likeI can get your heartbeat beating like thatYou know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh ehI can get your heartbeat beat beat beating likeI can get your heartbeat beating like thatYou know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh ehWould you would you want it if I stood up above the crowdGot up on a chair and if I shouted you name out loud Could you could you take it call me baby without a doubt I'm shouting you name right now, shouting you name right nowDont you dont you get it I'm nothing like them other onesRaise up on a notion, I aint hosting no re-runsI said it said it said itWouldn't let it be all or none Cuz I aint no re-run I aint no re-runI'll make you forget what you came here for for goodness sake lets make or break this heart cuz it needs moreI can get your heart beat beat beat beating likeI can get your heart beat beating like thatYou know you got my heart beat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh ehI can get your heart beat beat beat beating likeI can get your heart beat beating like thatYou know you got my heart beat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh"_

What is he doing? Is he…is he singing this for Cassidy? I thought he liked me. My heart starts to sink while I think of this. Cassidy is just stood at the counter, a massive grin on her face. Why am I staying to watch this, I should just go…

Then suddenly Austin appears in front of me.

"_Would you want want want if I opened your gate at nighttook you by the hand and make your heart beat at the speed of light"_

He sings, grabbing my hands, pulling me off my seat and into the dance.

"_Could you could you take it if i treated you just rightYour heart as the speed of light my heart at the speed of light_

_Juggling them consequences, losing your blue suedeMight as well go cuz were already half wayWere only young once so grow up with me babe we're already halfway already half wayI can make you forget what you came here forfor goodness sake lets make or break this heart cuz it needs moreI can get your heart beat beat beat beating likeI can get your heart beat beating like thatYou know you got my heart beat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh ehI can get your heart beat beat beat beating likeI can get your heart beat beating like thatYou know you got my heart beat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh ehNo i wont leave this room without youYou know your feeling like your suppose toI know you know you wanna see how fast it can goSo Ima take you to the topAnd bring you down slow ohI can get your heart beat beat beat beating likeI can get your heart beat beating like thatYou know you got my heart beat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh ehI can get your heart beat beat beat beating likeI can get your heart beat beating like thatYou know you got my heart beat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh ehEh eh lemme hear you like eh eh eh eh ehCan you do it like eh eh eh eh eh Eh eh can you do it like eh eh eh eh eh_

_Can you do it like eh eh eh eh eh_

_Can you do it like eh eh eh eh eh"_

Before I can say anything to him, he leans down and kisses me.

My heart suddenly beating faster. I feel so much better, he wasn't singing it for Cassidy, he was singing it for me.

When we pull away, I realise that everyone in the diner is clapping. Cassidy looks really angry, and upset. I can see tears in her eyes, and she runs off through the door leading to the kitchen. She really did like Austin.

"Lets go" Austin says, leading me outside into the street. So much for lunch.

"I thought you said you couldn't write songs"

"Well, lets just say I have been working on that song ever since I met you"

"Aw, that's so sweet of you. I love the song" I say, leaning in to kiss him.

We walk home hand in hand. "You really liked the song?" he says as we walk up to my house.

"I loved it."

"Do you think Cassidy got the point yet?"

"Are you kidding, I think she was crying when we left" I say, part of me really does feel sorry for her.

"Don't worry about her Ally-Gator" he says, reading my mind. "I'll see you at 8, yea?"

"Ok, see you at 8" I say before kissing him one last time, and walking into my house.

As soon as I get inside, I run upstairs and search in my wardrobe. I need something to wear tonight. The butterflies in my stomach start to calm down as I search for the perfect outfit, but then go crazy when I remember…

I have a date with Austin Moon.

**Please Read!**

**Hey guys, I know I really need to write this date! don't worry, it will be put up very soon! I'm going to France and Belgium for a few days on the 8****th**** (Which is my BIRTHDAY!) so I wont be able to update then. I hope you like the chapter, and as I said, I will update soon! Until then, please review!**


	18. Quick Message

**Hey Guys**

**I wont have enough time to post the next chapter today, but I have started to write it. So when I get back to England, I can carry on and hopefully get the next chapter posted by Monday. Next time you read, I will finally be 14 years old! I'm so excited to go to France tomorrow. So see you guys later, and I will talk to you soon. **

**If you want to talk to me, you can always inbox me! **

**Till I get back to England**

**Later readers! **

**NotALoveSong88 X**

**P.S Happy Birthday Riker Lynch, who is 21 tomorrow! **


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Please Read**

**Hi guys, I know that I haven't updated lately. I know I said I would post as soon as I could, and I have tried so hard to write, but every time I tried, I just couldn't. I know I needed to write, but its like my mind wouldn't let me put what you guys wanted me to write. I felt like I wasn't writing what I wanted, it was like I was writing what you would expect. I only realised that tonight, and I deleted it all, I started to write what I wanted. So sorry if you don't like it, but I couldn't be so typical anymore. I'm gonna write what I think is right for me. But thanks so much for all the birthday messages, and I had an amazing time in France. **

**But anyway, thanks for waiting so long, and I hope you like the chapter.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Every second is hell. So many butterflies I could never be able to count them. My heart skipping so many beats I'm wondering how I'm still alive.

Sitting on my couch, waiting for the knock at my door, Austin waiting outside.

I hear the clock ticking, every second driving me more crazy.

"You look nice Ally, going out somewhere?" my dad asks when he walks into the room. I was wearing my favourite pink dress with a sweetheart neckline and my black belt. I had my black strappy heels on my feet, my hair curled to one side, hanging from my left shoulder and some natural makeup on.

"Thanks dad. I don't know where we're going"

"Were? Who are you going with?"

"Austin, who else would I be going with?"

"Ally, you have been spending a lot of time with that boy. Are you sure nothings going on between you two?"

"Well… I don't know dad, its complicated." I lied.

It wasn't complicated at all, it was so simple. I liked Austin and Austin liked me. But I couldn't tell my dad that, he would ask even more questions, and get even more worried whenever I went out. It was best not to tell him.

Before my dad could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. Relieved that I could end this conversation, I said goodbye to my dad before running to the door.

"Hi" Austin says with a massive grin on his face.

"Hi" I say, my smile growing.

"Wow, you look amazing" as soon as he says this, I look down at the ground, my face getting redder. He doesn't say anything else, he just lifts my head with his hand, leans down and kisses me.

"Ready to go?" Austin asks. Its at this point when the worst thought pops into my head. Am I really doing the right thing here? Should I really be dating Austin? What if things go really wrong? I don't think I could live with my self if I screw everything up between us. The past few days I thought were really simple, but its not. It never was going to be as easy as Austin made out. It feels like the past week has just been some amazing dream, and the moment we get to where we were going to be, I wake up. My mind snaps back to reality, and the real Ally comes back.

"A…Austin, I… I don't think I can do this."

"What are you talking about?" Austin asks, looking worried.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I say as I open the door and run inside. I run past my dad and up the stairs to my room. My dad knows me enough to know I don't want to speak to anyone at that moment.

What am I doing? I just left Austin because I didn't want to hurt him, but now he probable never wants to speak to me again. I tried so hard not to screw it up, but I have just done that in a matter of seconds. I cant do anything right.

I sit at my piano, regretting every second of it. I start to sing.

"_Ho, Hey_

_Ho, Hey_

_I've been tryin to do it right_

_I've been living a lonely life_

_I've been sleeping here instead_

_I've been sleeping in my bed_

_Sleeping in y bed_

_So show me family_

_All the blood that I would bleed_

_I don't know where I belong_

_I don't know where I went wrong_

_But I can write a song_

_I belong with you_

_You belong with me _

_You're my sweetheart_

_I belong wit you_

_You belong with me_

_You're my sweet_

_Ho, Hey (come on now, hey)_

_Ho, Hey_

_I don't think your right for him_

_look at what had might have been if you'd_

_Took a bus to Chinatown_

_I'd be standing on Canal_

_And Bowery_

_She'd be standing next to me_

_I belong with you_

_You belong with me_

_You're my sweetheart_

_I belong with you_

_you belong with me _

_you're my sweetheart_

_Love, we need it now_

_Let's hope, hope for some_

_So, we're bleeding now_

_I belong with you_

_You belong with me_

_You're my sweetheart_

_I belong with you_

_You belong with me_

_You're my sweet_

_Ho, Hey_

_Ho, (last one), Hey"_

I change out of my dress and into some shorts and a t-shirt. I sit on my window seat, staring up at the stars in the night sky. Reminding me of everything. Loosing my mum, leaving behind Minnesota. Thinking I was the luckiest person ever because I made friends with Trish, Dez and Austin. Then of course I went and messed it up. I could have been on a date right now with Austin, the only guy who made me feel like I had no care in the world. The most amazing guy I know. But I know I have messed it up, well, I thought I had, till I looked over at Austin's window.

There is a sign pressed up to the glass, written in yellow and red words…

_**No matter what, **_

_**I Love You Ally Dawson**_

**Thanks so much for reading guys, I hope you liked it. Till next time, please review. **


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**I feel like I haven't been on here for ages! Sorry about that! Anyway, here's the new chapter, hope you like it, I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I'm still awake at 4am. I know I need to sleep, but I just cant. I hate the way I left things with Austin, and I need to fix things. I think about climbing across the window, but decide against it in case he is still asleep. I grab my phone, so many things I want to say to him, I need to apologize to him but I know there is one thing I need to tell him. The most important thing I need to tell him…

**I love you Austin Moon X**

I press send, place my phone back down on the table by my bed. I place it right next to the photo of me and Austin. I cant help but smile a I look at it, remembering things when it was so simple between us. Why cant it be that simple now?

I pick up the picture to take a closer look. Its then that I realise something about the picture. There's me on the right, my arms wrapped around Austin, looking at the camera. Then I look at Austin, stood on the left, his arms wrapped around me, still smiling, but he isn't looking at the camera. His eyes are focused on me.

_Tap Tap Tap _

I hear coming from the window. I place the photo back on the side table and climb out of bed. I pull back the curtains on the window to see Austin standing in his room. I open the window and he climbs through to face me.

"Austin, I'm so sorry about earlier" I whisper, tear springing in my eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Ally" he says, walking closer towards me. He slips his hands into mine, fitting together perfectly.

"Yes I do, I should never have done that to you"

"I completely understand why you ran away, but that's changed nothing about how I feel about you. Its just weather you feel the same way"

I say nothing at that moment. I slip my hands out of his and place them round his neck. His hands slip around my waist, and we both lean in. When our lips touch, its like fireworks are set off. He knows that I feel the same way, it was just one moment of doubt, which I know now was stupid.

My hands move up, and I slip them through his blond hair. We stand there for what feels like seconds before I can sense something wrong, like someone is watching us. I pull away from Austin.

"Ally, what's wrong?"

"I knew it" Says another voice. I look over to Austin's window to see Sally stood there.

"Mom! What are you doing?" Austin says sounding shocked.

"I could hear something, so I went to go and check on you and Danni, must have been you climbing through the window"

"I cant believe you were spying on me!" He says, still shocked.

"Both Danni and your dad said that you were just really good friends, but I knew better. I could see something between you, some kind of spark."

"I mean this in the nicest way possible, but can you just go away mom, please"

"Come back over honey, both of you need to get some sleep, its 4am! You can see each other tomorrow. And don't worry, I wont tell anyone" she said smiling at us.

"I love you Ally" Austin whispers quietly so Sally doesn't hear.

"I love you Austin" I whisper back.

He leans down and kisses me one last time before climbing back through to his room. When I climb back into bed, I fall asleep almost instantly.

When I wake up the next morning, I get up straight away. I have a shower and change into my pink, orange and black stripy skirt, pink vest and denim non-sleeved waistcoat.

I head straight over to Austin's house.

"Morning Ally" Mike says when he opens the door.

"Morning Mr Moon, is Austin in?"

"He sure is, he's just upstairs with Dez and a girl named Trish. And, please, call me Mike"

"Ok, thanks, Mike" I say as he leads me inside.

"Morning Ally, just go straight up, he's in his room" Sally says as I walk into the living room.

"Thanks Sally" I say opening the door to the stairs. I go straight to Austin's room and knock on the door.

"Mom, I told you, we don't need anything to eat" Austin shouts.

"Yea, I've already got toast and a huge selection of jam in my backpack!" Dez shouts.

"Fine, I guess I'll go home, bye Austin" I joke. It only takes a few seconds before the door is wide open, Austin stood on the other side.

"Sorry, I thought it was my mom" he says leading me into his room.

"Hi Ally, why do you have toast and jam in your bag?" Trish asks.

"You never know when your going to want toast! Hi Ally" Dez adds.

I say hi back, then Austin walks in front of me. He looks down at me and smiles.

"What?" I ask laughing.

"Morning" he says before leaning down and kissing me on the lips.

"Finally! Pay up Dez!" Trish shouts. Both me and Austin pull away, but his arms wrap around my waist.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Me and Trish had a bet" Dez says, looking through his bag.

"About what?" Austin asks, also sounding confused.

"Well, I said a couple of weeks ago that you two should go out, but Dez didn't agree. So we made a bet. You two go out he gives me $10, I loose, he gets the money"

"I was saving up to buy a penguin" Dez says defeated, handing Trish the money.

"Anyway" Austin says changing the subject. "We were gonna recorded the first video today!"

"That's great! What are you going to sing? Heard it on the radio? Can you feel it?""Some song called Double Take" Dez interrupts.

"Out of all the songs, you chose that one?" I say looking at Austin.

"Yep, because it's the first song I heard you sing" He says before leaning down and kissing me. When we finally pull away, I say…

"Lets get filming!"

**Thanks for reading guys, I really hope you liked it! I know I said this last week, and didn't post for ages, but I actually mean it, I will post soon. Bye 4 now! **


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Hey guys, I promised I would update soon, and I kept that promise. I hope you like the new chapter, I've been working on it ever since I got home from school! I don't own Austin and Ally!**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"_They wanna know, know, know_

_You're name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_

_You're way, way, way_

_You gotta make (make), make (make)_

_Make em do a double take"_

"Cut!" Dez shouts.

"Austin, that was awesome!" Trish shouts. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him in a hug.

"That was amazing" I say. He pulls back out of the hug and places his hands on my cheeks.

"No, your amazing" he says before leaning down and kissing me.

"I'm going to edit this straight away, and it should be up tonight!" Dez shouts over to us.

"Ok, I have to go, I need to get home" I say to everyone.

"Bye Ally" Dez and Trish say in unison.

"I'll see you later Ally-Gator"

"I love you Austy" I whisper.

"I love you Ally" he whispers back, leaning down and kissing me one last time.

Back to school today, I think when I wake up the next morning. Dez sent a text to all of us saying he had posted the video online. I watched in and instantly fell in love with it. It looks good, it sounds amazing. After I watched it, I saw that it had only been watched 5 times.

I get out of bed and change into a purple dress and black flats. I think about it, and finally decide to check the video again before I leave for school. Its only been posted for one night, so I don't think it will have many views, probably less then 30. I load the video on my phone.

I was wrong, so, so wrong. It has way more then 30 views. How could that have happened? The video had been online for one night, and already…

100,000,000 views!

I run straight to the window, Austin's is wide open. I open mine and climb across to his room. He's sat on a chair in the corner of his room, snoring.

"Wake up!" I shout at him. He leaps out of the chair from shock.

"What! What's wrong?" He shouts, still sounding shocked.

"Nothings wrong, something is really, really right!" I say excitedly.

"What is it?" he says walking over to me at the window. I don't say anything else, I just lift up my phone to him, the video still loaded. As soon as he realises what I am showing him, his mouth drops open.

"Wha… what! Is that real?!" I don't say anything, I just nod. A massive smile on both of our faces. Before I know what he is doing, our lips touch.

"What was that for?" I ask when we pull away.

"If it wasn't for you, I this would never have happened." he says before kissing me again.

**5 months later**

"Morning Ally" my dad says as I walk downstairs.

"Morning dad, you working today?" I ask.

"Yes. Going in a bit later though. There is something I need to talk to you about"

"Um, ok. I was planning on going to see Austin, but I guess I could go a bit later."

We both sit down on the sofa together. I start to feel really nervous, what doe he want to talk about?

"I know that you have been working a lot with Austin lately. And all the songs that you have put online, you wrote all of them, right?"

"Yea, every single one" I answer, wondering where he is going with this.

"Ally, you're an amazing song writer, and amazing singer, and you can play every instrument that I can name"

"Dad, where is this going?"

"There's a school, a music school. And if you're really serious about having a career in music, I think you should go to it" he says passing me a booklet. A massive building on the cover, at the top in bold writing…

**School Of The Arts**

I look inside the booklet. Pictures of people playing instruments, showing off everything you can do at the school. People acting, people singing, people dancing. As I read part of it, I realise a problem with it…

"_School Of The Arts is a perfect school for talented young people. Set up in 1998, the school is in the middle of London…"_

"Dad, this place is in London"

"I know. But it would provide everything you could ever want for your dream future Ally."

"Dad, I like Miami, I love living here. All my friends are here, Austin is here."

Over the past few months, I had been writing songs for Austin everyday. Releasing a new song every week, they got really popular. Thousands, sometimes millions of people listening to the music. It was working, Austin was getting noticed on the street, loads of people walking up to him at school to congratulate him, mostly girls, but still. He's even been asked to sign some autographs!

"And what about Sonic Boom?"

"I can find people to look after the store, and we could comeback when it's the holidays."

"Dad, I cant leave Trish or Dez, and I definably cant leave Austin. We're a team. And how could I get into this school anyway?"

"They have scholarships, they could give you one. Ally, all I'm asking is that you think about it. This can provide everything you have ever wanted."

I say that I will think it over and put the booklet in my bag. As I am about to leave to go see Austin, dad asks me to come to Sonic Boom. I agree and text Austin to come and meet me later in the store.

**A few hours later**

"Hey Ally, guess who got a job at Cheese Out Of My League!" Trish says, walking into the store dressed as a massive chunk of cheese. Usually I laugh at whatever she comes dressed as, but I'm really distracted. The school sounds amazing, but I cant really leave everyone.

"What's wrong?" Trish asks, walking up to the counter.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell Austin"

"I promise"

"Well, my dad wants me to go to this music school, and I don't know if I should go or not"

"Ally, it's a music school, that's like the perfect place for you"

"You haven't even seen this place though" I say, passing her the booklet.

"Wow, this place looks amazing! You cant turn an opportunity like this down Ally!" she says running out of the store, the booklet still in her hand.

"Trish, give me that back" I shout, trying to run after her. But I don't know where she went, so I go back to the store, saying to myself that I will get it back later. Which I don't. I forget all about the booklet when Austin walks into the store…

**1 Month Later**

"ALLY! ALLY! ALLY!" Austin shouts as he runs into the store.

"Austin, calm down! What is it" I say, walking over to him from the counter. He takes a deep breath before continuing.

"You will never guess who I just got a call from!" he says, suddenly sounding excited again.

"Who?"

"JIMMY STARR!" he shouts, jumping up and down like a little kid.

"No way! What did he say?"

"He said he wants to meet up with him tomorrow!"

"Really! That's awesome!"

"He said that he wanted to discuss giving me a record deal!" He shouts!

"That's amazing!" I say while Austin jumps on the counter and dances. Before I can tell him to climb down, he pulls me up on the counter and we dance together.

When he finally jumps down, he grabs me by the waist and lifts me down as well. Before anything else happens, he leans down and kisses me once.

"That is for the songs" he says before kissing me again.

"That is for moving to Miami" he says, kissing me again.

"That is for being so amazing" he says before kissing me one last time.

"And that is for being an amazing girlfriend!"

"Austin, that was really sweet" I add. I'm sure my face is going red, but I don't mind.

"I need to go find Dez, tell him the news!" he shouts before running out of the store. He runs round the corner, but seconds later runs back to the doorway.

"I LOVE YOU ALLY DAWSON!" he shouts.

"I love you Austin Moon!" I shout back. Austin runs off again, my face glowing even more red.

"Hey Ally" Trish says walking into the store, this time dressed in normal clothes.

"Hey Ally" Dez says, walking in afterwards.

"Dez, Austin was just looking for you. He has some big news" I say excitedly.

"No, we have some big news for you" Trish interrupt. she pulls a piece of paper out of her bag and hands it to you.

"You are going to be so happy!" Dez adds as I start to read the paper.

_Dear Mrs Dawson_

_Thank you for applying to School Of The Arts, we have received your letter and would like to give you a full scholarship!_

_We will send you more details soon, and we are really looking forward to you attending the school._

_Yours sincerely_

_J.W Arthur._

My mouth hangs open in shock as I read.

"What have you done?!" I shout.

"What? We thought you would love it!" Trish says.

"I told you I didn't want to go to this school!" I shout.

"Why not? I mean, it's a bit far away, but we thought you would be pleased!" Dez adds.

"Wait, what do you mean a bit far away?" Trish asks, confused.

"The schools in London! I mean, going over to London, and flying back every evening to see us, now that's a true friend" Dez says, obviously not understanding what this means.

"Dez, if I go to this school, than I wouldn't be flying back over for a long time. The only time I would come back if in the holidays!"

"I swear I didn't know it was in London!" Trish says, suddenly sounding worried.

I see Austin walking back round the corner.

"Just stop talking about it. You cant tell Austin" I say panicking about the letter. I wonder where to hide it, but Dez beats me to it. Before I can place it under the counter, Dez shoves it in his mouth, quickly chews and swallows the letter. How does he do that?

"Can't tell Austin what" he says walking up to the counter and giving me a kiss.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter!" I add before Trish or Dez give anything away.

"Ok, anyway, we have something amazing to tell you!" Austin says, putting his arm around my waist.

"Oh it is great news isn't it!" my dad says walking into the store, with a letter in his hand. An identical letter to the one I was just reading, and the one Dez just ate. "It's an amazing school! But you're going to love London Ally!"

"Wait, what is he talking about? What school in London?" Austin asks, sounding confused.

"Have you not told him Ally?" my dad asks. Oh no, this is not good.

"Told me what Ally?" Austin asks, facing me, looking very serious.

"Ally's got a scholarship, to a music school…"my dad says, not realising that there is any problem in this. "We're moving to London"

And that's when my whole world blows up in my face.

**Not the best chapter I've written, but I've been working on this idea for ages, and couldn't find a way to do it without skipping a couple of months. Otherwise it would have taken me ages! Anyway, I promise to update soon, and that chapter will be better, I promise. Till then, see ya! **


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Hi guys, I really hope you like this chapter, I've been working on it for hours, so please enjoy! I don't own Austin and Ally!**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"You're moving, to London" Austin says shocked, his mouth hanging wide open.

"Um, I think I should leave, before I say anything else" my dad says.

"Yea, you should" I shout to him. He leaves the store looking upset. I didn't mean to shout at him, but I don't know what to do!

"London!" Austin shouts in a high pitched voice.

"Look, come upstairs to the practice room, we can talk up there" I say, trying to calm him down.

All three of us walk upstairs to the practice room, Dez shutting the door behind us.

"What… How… LONDON" Austin shouts again.

"My dad showed me the leaflet for the school, he wanted me to go to it, and…"

"And you agreed?" Austin say, the shock still in his voice.

"No, I said I would think about it."

"It was my fault, I applied Ally for the school, but I had no idea that it was in London. Ally, you cant go" Trish adds.

"You didn't even bother to tell me" Austin says sounding hurt.

"The only reason I didn't tell you is because I knew you would act like this. I didn't want you to get so upset about a school I didn't even want to go to at the time"

"At the time. So, you want to go now?"

"No… Yes… I don't know!" I shout.

"Guys, just think about it. This could be an amazing opportunity for Ally, she could do everything she's ever dreamed of" Dez interrupts. "I mean, sure its far away, but we can still talk over the phone and Skype. And she would be coming back for the holidays!"

Both Austin and Trish look at each other for a few seconds before saying in unison.

"LONDON!"

"This school could help me have the career I have dreamed of since kindergarten."

"Ally, you've barely even lived in Miami, and already you want to leave. You can't leave me now. What about Jimmy Starr!" Austin adds.

"Wow, is that really what your worried about. Dez is right, this is an amazing opportunity, and both my friend, and my boyfriend are trying to keep me from it. I cant believe this" I say before running out of the room.

"Ally, wait" I hear Austin shout, but its to late, I run out of the store and back home.

Tears stream down my face as I unlock the front door and run upstairs to my room. I cant believe what just happened. When Austin gets signed by Jimmy, which I know he will, he's going to have a whole team of song writers. That seemed to be the only thing important to him, nothing about our relationship. I collapse onto my bed, still crying.

The next day, I just stay in bed. I don't want to get up, I don't want to move from it. I get about a million texts from Trish, trying to apologize. I don't reply to any of them, I don't know what to say. Around 1pm I get a text from Austin saying…

**Guess who just got signed! Austin Moon working with Jimmy Starr! How awesome is that! X**

Its like he doesn't even care about yesterday. I fall asleep crying again, but wake up half an hour later.

"What can I say to make things better" says a familiar voice which makes me jump. I sit up on my bed to see Austin standing over at the window seat.

"Nothing, just leave me alone" I say coldly.

"You know I cant do that, not now, not ever" he says walking over to the bed where I collapsed once again. "Just hear me out?"

"I heard enough yesterday. Nothing you can say now will change that"

"I was an idiot. I should never have said those things, and I am so sorry Ally. I never should have tried to keep you from this. It was so selfish, and you have no idea how much I want to make things better."

"Austin…"

"Please, just let me finish. I only said what I did because I was so scared, I was scared of loosing you. Dez is right though, we can still talk over the phone and Skype, and I'll get you all to myself over the holidays. So, what I'm trying to say is, whatever you decide, I'll always love you Ally. It doesn't matter how many miles apart we are, that's never going to change."

"Austin…" I take a deep breath. "I cant turn this down. I have to go" I whisper. Austin doesn't say anything for few seconds, we just lay there.

"How long till you have to leave?"

"A month tops" I sigh. That month is going to go quicker than ever.

"I promise to make 4 of those 5 weeks the best ever!"

"Wait, why only 4?"

"Well, I have to do something for one of the weeks, and you need time to pack."

And Austin kept his promise. The first 2 weeks of May were amazing. Most of the time it was just me and Austin, but when we went to the beach we met up with Trish and Dez. We went bowling, cinema, fairground, fireworks, everything. Then, in the third week, Austin disappeared. I didn't see him at all. We didn't text or call, I never even saw him enter his own house. I started to feel really worried. On the Monday of the third week, I went into Sonic Boom.

"Hey Ally!" Austin shouts as he runs into Sonic Boom.

"You've been missing for a whole week, and all I get is a hey!" I joke, but Austin takes it more serious though. He runs up and leaps over the counter. He places his hands round my cheeks before saying…

"I missed you" then leaning down to kiss me.

"I missed you two" I say when we both pull away.

"So, do you have to work today?"

"I'm afraid she does Austin" My dad says walking into the store.

"Well, its really quite" which was true, no one had come in all day. "So can we at least go into the practice room?" I ask, basically begging.

"Ok, fine," my dad says. Me and Austin have already started to climb the stairs when he adds, "Keep the door open though" my dad warns us. I cant decide if e is joking or not, but I make a point of shutting the door when we reach the room.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I ask, sitting next to Austin on the sofa.

"Well, I know it counts as work, but could we write a song?"

"Um, sure" I laugh, standing up and walking over to the piano.

It takes us a while to think of an idea, but we finally come up with a song.

"_I'll be your entertainer_

_I'm putting on a show_

_I'm gonna levitate you_

_Leave you wa wa wanting more_

_I see you're fascinated_

_I've got you hypnotized_

_White gloves, what you dream of_

_A fantasy before your eyes_

_Step right up on the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_Its just an illusion_

_1-2-3... I disappear_

_I'm coming right back, so stay right here_

_Ain't no second guessing girl_

_But I'm just an illusion…_

_Oh, uh, listen_

_A ain't no fake Houdini_

_I'll put a spell on you_

_I'm something like a genie_

_Girl I'll make your wish come true_

_And now our time is running_

_With every grain of sand_

_So here's the grand finale_

_Watch me do my slight of hand_

_Step right up on the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_Its just an illusion_

_1-2-3... I disappear_

_I'm coming right back, so stay right here_

_Ain't no second guessing girl_

_But I'm just an illusion…_

_Oh, uh, listen_

_Somewhere in a dream_

_We'll meet again my baby_

_And I promise that I won't disappear_

_I'll be right here_

_And I won't be won't be won't be_

_Just an illusion (yeah, baby)_

_Step right up on the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_Its just an illusion_

_1-2-3... I disappear_

_I'm coming right back, so stay right here_

_Ain't no second guessing girl_

_But I'm just an illusion…_

_Oh, uh, listen_

_Step right up on the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_Its just an illusion_

_1-2-3... I disappear_

_I'm coming right back, so stay right here_

_Ain't no second guessing girl_

_But I'm just an illusion…_

_Oh, uh, listen"_

"Another amazing song Ally!" Austin says when we finish recording it.

"Amazing singing Austin! Oh, I never actually congratulated you"

"For what?"

"For the record deal, stupid" I say lightly shoving him. Which I regretted instantly, he knows my weakness. He grabs me round the waist and starts to tickle me.

"Stop it! Not fair!" I shout, laughing so hard.

"Ok, ok!" He says, stopping the tickling.

"So, are you going to tell me why you went away for a week?" I ask, sitting down on the sofa.

"Nope, it's a surprise!" he says sitting down next to me.

"Aw come on, I ate surprises"

"Exactly why I'm doing it" he says putting his arm round my shoulders.

"Not cool" I say leaning in and kissing him.

**1 week later**

When I wake up, I fell like crying. I know that I only have this week left to spend with my friends before I have to leave. All my clothes are packed, apart from the clothes for this week. My photos, including the one of me and Austin are packed up in bags. I cant believe I'm leaving this place soon.

"Ally, there's a letter for you" my dad shouts upstairs to me. I climb out of bed and run downstairs to see what it is. My dad hands me the letter, and I go back upstairs to read it.

_Dear Ally Dawson (Ally-Gator)_

_You are invited to the launch party of Austin Moon's first album!_

_A limo will pick you up at 7pm and take you to the location. _

_See you there._

_Jimmy Starr records._

"Impressed?" Austin asks as he climbs through the window.

"Impressed? This is amazing Austin! So this is why you were away for a week?"

"Yea, I wanted to surprise you, and you know the song we wrote, "Illusion" I'm performing it at the show!"

"Its going to be amazing! I need to find something to wear!" I say, suddenly feeling panicked!

"Its fine! Trish got a job at the dress store, she said she would keep it just a bit longer so you could get a dress on discount!"

I go straight to Trish, and get an amazing black dress with sequin belt. Teamed with some black heels. I feel amazing as I wait for 7pm to arrive. I'm all ready, wearing my dress and heels. Some natural make up on my eyes, some bright red lipstick, and my hair curled even more than usual.

There's a nock at the door, and my dad call's me from downstairs.

"Ally, your rides here!" I run downstairs as careful as I can in heels.

"Wow, you look, I mean, wow!" Austin says standing at the door. I blush as I walk outside to join him.

"Look after her Austin" my dad says from the living room.

"Always Sir" he says looking at me, smiling.

I wave goodbye to my dad, and we both climb into the limo. It doesn't take long to get to the location. I don't know where it is, but I know it is somewhere right next to the beach as I can smell the salt of the sea. We climb out of the limo, and onto a red carpet.

"Austin! Austin!" Shout tons of screaming girls, "Who's the girl" shout the paparazzi. We stop in the middle of the carpet, I wonder what we're doing, but then Austin speaks.

"This is Ally Dawson! She's my girlfriend, and…" he looks down at me before finishing his sentence. "I love her" he says. The whole crowed starts to go mental. Some of the girls screaming as if its broken their heart, the paparazzi shouting more questions, but we ignore them all and walk into the building.

The whole place is amazing, a band on a massive stage at the front, a microphone and guitars set up. Austin's music being played loud out of the speakers.

"Want to dance?" he asks offering me his hand. I take it and he leads me into the dance.

"Welcome to Austin Moon's album launch" says a man climbing up onto the stage later on in the night. The whole crowed starts cheering, its Jimmy Starr!

"Please welcome the man himself onto the stage!" he says, Austin climbs onto the stage, everyone in the room going crazy. Austin performs "Illusion", like he said he said he would. Everyone in the room loves it. When he finished the song, the crowed cheers so loud I'm surprised I haven't gone deaf.

"Before we carry on with the party, there's one thing I want to say. This party is more than just an album launch for me, its also a going away party. Ally Dawson, the girl who wrote all my songs, the girl who replaced my screaming neighbours, the girl who changed my life and is the reason I'm stood in front of you right now, who's going away to London for a massive opportunity and most importantly, the girl I feel in love with. Ally, me, Trish and Dez made this so you have something to remember us by he says grabbing an acoustic guitar. A screen comes down from the ceiling. A video starts to play.

Dez, Trish and Austin holding signs saying "We'll Miss You" then other videos start to play, and Austin starts to sing.

"_There's no way I could make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you_

_Its no fun when you're doing it solo_

_With you its like wow_

_Yea and I know_

_I own this dream_

_Cause I got you with me_

_There's now way I could make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without ya"_

I'm already crying by the end of it, the last video makes me cry even more, its me and Austin dancing on the beach, just after we met. How did he get a video of that? The crowed claps, and I see a few people staring at me, looking sympathetic. Austin climbs down from the stage and heads straight towards me. His arms wrap straight around me, and we kiss. Standing in the middle of the room, most of the crowed staring at us. I'm sure I'm bright red at the moment, partly because of the crying, partly because of people staring, but I don't really care.

We don't stay for much longer, me and Austin head home. I fall try to fall asleep, but I cant stop crying. I know that I am leaving in a few days, and I feel awful. There's a nock at my window, and I answer it straight away. Austin climbs through to my room.

"What's wrong?" Austin asks, wrapping his arms round me and hugging me tightly.

"I'm leaving soon, that's what's wrong"

"Ally, you wont regret this decision, you have to go"

"But how can I leave you?"

"You have to. We'll always see each other, I don't think I could live without that"

"What you did at the party, that was so sweet"

"I had to find some amazing way to say goodbye"

"How did I get someone like you?"

"No, it's the other way around" he says looking into my eyes, then leaning down and kissing me. "I should get back" he sighs.

"Don't leave me" I whisper to him. Suddenly leaping into life, he picks me up bridal style and lays me on the bed. He lays down next to me and wraps around me.

"I love you Ally" he whispers in my ear.

"I love you Austin" I whisper back.

Then I fall asleep in his arms.

**Hey guys, I wrote you an extra long chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it, and I will update as soon as I can! Please review! **

**Oh, and guess what I finally got today…**

**The Austin and Ally soundtrack! I know I'm later then everyone else, but I live in England so I had to order it online! (Yep, that's my excuse!) anyway, its amazing! Who else has it?**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter, I've worked really hard on it. I hope you like it! I don't own Austin and Ally!**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

When I wake up, I'm both dreading and loving the day. I know that this last day Miami, my last night with Trish, Dez, and of course Austin. But I plan to have an amazing last day with them.

I climb out of bed and take a shower. The water splashes on my face, covering my tears. I cant believe that I'm leaving tomorrow, to London. Its so far away, I'm leaving my friends and the guy I love for a school. All my bags are scattered around my room, all packed with clothes, photos and a couple of instruments. Two of my guitars, one acoustic, one electric put in cases. Everything is ready to go, except me.

I change into some white shorts and a yellow vest with denim jacket. Some yellow gladiator sandals on my feet. I know better than to put make up on, it would be running down my face by the end of the night.

"Ally, you have a visitor" shouts my dad from downstairs. I wait upstairs for a couple of seconds, taking everything in before going downstairs. I don't know who I was expecting, Dez, Trish, Austin? But it was none of them. Instead, when I reach the living room, I see Danni sitting on the sofa, waiting for me.

"Danni, what are you doing here?" I ask, walking over and sitting next to her.

"Ally, why you leave?"

"Because I have to go to school"

"What's wrong with school here? Austy go there"

"There's nothing wrong with that school" I say, slightly laughing at his nickname.

"I wont get to see you" Danni says looking up at me, I can see tears in her eyes. I move in closer to her and wrap my arms around her in a hug.

"Yes you will. I'll come back for the holidays. I'll see you then"

"Promise?"

"I promise" I say, tears starting to roll down my eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you"

"I'm gonna miss you too" I say. Starting to cry even more.

I grab some tissues and wipe both my eyes and Danni's. After the tears are gone, Danni grabs my hand.

"Where are we going?" I ask as she leads me out of the house.

"Austy said I'm not allowed to tell you, it's a surprise!"

"Did Austy also tell you that I hate surprises?"

"Yep! He said it would be funny!" she says laughing.

Danni leads me down the road and along a few back streets when we suddenly end up at the beach.

"What are we doing here?" I ask.

"Can't tell you! Surprises!" she says, still holding my hand and dragging me round. She leads me down the steps of the beach, I take off my sandals and walk barefoot. The sand feeling soft under my feet. We walk for a while till Danni makes me stop.

"Why have we stopped here?" I ask.

"Come here" she whispers. I lean down to her height and she pulls a long piece of material out of her pocket.

"What are you doing?" I ask as she ties it round my eyes, leaving me blindfolded.

"You're not allowed to see where we're going" she says grabbing my hand once more, guiding every step I take. I decide not to ask anymore questions as I concentrate on not falling over, and I know Danni wont tell me anything. We carry on walking for a few minutes before Danni stops me.

"Ready?" asks a voice. Not Danni, it sounds like Trish. Where am I anyway? I don't say anything, I just nod my head. "3...2...1..." shouts the voice again. Suddenly the blindfold is taken off me and I can see everything.

"SURPRISE!" shout Dez, Trish, Danni and Austin. We're all standing on the beach, under the shade of the boardwalk. I look around, there's a rug with a cooler nearby filled with food and drink, there's a stack of towels and a massive boom box.

"This is amazing guys!" I say walking closer to them.

"We wanted you're last day in Miami to be one of the best" Trish says.

"Group hug!" Dez shouts, pushing all of us together. We all decide to go along with it and stand thee hugging for a few minutes.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Austin asks. I think for a second before deciding.

"Last to the waters a looser!" I shout, turning around and running towards the sea.

We must have been in the sea for an hour before we walk back under the boardwalk. We grab a towel each, and dry off before sitting down on the rug.

For hours we just sit there, eating, drinking, talking, laughing. Austin turns the boom box on and we start dancing. Before any of us know it, the sun starts to set. Trish, Dez and Danni end up falling asleep on their towels.

"There you go" Austin whispers, passing me another drink. I take it and he sits down next to me, his arm round my shoulders.

"I could not have asked for a more perfect day" I whisper, laying my head on his chest.

"There's still one more thing we need to do" he whispers standing up again. He offers me his hand, I take it and he pulls me up. Our hands still linked, he grabs the boom box and leads me down the beach. As we walk out from under the boardwalk, I look up. The whole sky covered in stars, the moon shining bright. We walk a bit further, till we are on the beach right in front of The Melody Diner. Austin puts the boom box down and presses play.

"_When I look into you're eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sun rise_

_There's so much the hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?"_

I start to laugh as I know this exact moment.

"You know, I love this song!"

"No way! Me too!" Austin laughs, walking back over to me.

"_I wont give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up"_

"Can I offer you this dance?" he asks, offering me his hand.

"I would love too, now that I can actually dance!" I say, taking his hand. He pulls me closer, my hands round his neck, his hands round my waist. We slowly start to move to the music.

"_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

_Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No: I won't give up"_

I never thought that you could live a perfect moment twice. But as we move together, I know that nothing will ever be as perfect as now. Just me and Austin, no guy in the car this time. Its exactly as it was when things were simple, dancing together on the beach, the stars shining down on us. I start to think of all the things I'm going to miss when I leave. But the one that breaks my heart the most is the fact that I'm leaving Austin.

"Wow, where did you learn to dance like this?" Austin asks, distracting me from my thoughts.

"I had the best teacher" I smile.

"_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up"_

The last part of the song plays, and we stand there in silence. Re-living the same moment we had just after we met, but this time it has a tiny difference. When Austin starts to lean in, I don't step back.

I let the fireworks burst as we kiss.

"We should get back" I whisper. Our foreheads still leaning in, touching.

"I love you Ally, more than anything in this world" he whispers, staring into my eyes.

"I love you more" I whisper back.

"Not possible" he whispers before kissing me one more time.

When we get back to the boardwalk, all three are awake, holding a massive box, wrapped up.

"What's that?" I ask when we get closer to them.

"Did you really think we didn't get you a going away present?" Trish says, passing me the box.

"Guy, you shouldn't have" I say, putting the box on the floor and tearing the paper. The box says…

**Maddy's Music Store**

I open the box to find the most amazing acoustic guitar. Its bright yellow, but it has red writing on it reading…

**Gonna miss you Ally! Good luck over there! **

**Lots of love! Trish XXX**

**Have fun in London! Get some pictures of the penguins in London Zoo for me! **

**Dez! X**

**Dear Ally! I'm gonna miss you! **

**Love Danni! XX**

The final bit of writing reads…

**Have an amazing time! I would say I'd miss you with all my heart, but your taking it with you to London.**

**I Love You Ally Dawson!**

**Love Austin XXXX**

"Thank you so much guys!" I say, I can already feel tears in my eyes, I cant hold it in any longer, and I burst into tears.

"Ally, don't cry!" Danni says, running over to me and hugging me. I lift her up and she wrappers her arms around my neck.

"We should get back, its getting late" I say. Everyone agrees with me, I try to help gather up the stuff, but all of them refuse my help. They wont even let me carry the guitar. Instead I put Danni on my shoulders and we all walk back.

"I'm gonna miss you Ally!" Dez says hugging me tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you too Dez" we hug for a few more seconds before he walks towards his house.

"Remember the penguins" he shouts as we start to talk away.

"I will, I promise!" I shout back.

"I can't believe your actually leaving Miami!" Trish says, her arms wrapped around me.

"Me neither!" I say, tears running down my cheeks.

"You have no idea how much I'm gonna miss you!"

"Me too!" I say hugging her tighter.

"Bye Ally"

"Bye Trish" we say, hugging one last time before she enters her house.

We walk back to Austin's house, all three of us going inside.

"Hi guys, did you have a good day?" Sally asks when we get inside.

"It was amazing" I reply.

"Good. Come on Danni, up to bed, its getting late" she says taking her off my shoulders.

"Let me say goodbye to Ally first" she whines. Sally agrees and passes her back to me.

"I don't want you to go" she says, hugging me tightly, tears start running down her face and mine.

"Don't worry, I promise I will come back and see you"

"Promise?"

"I promise" I say.

"Bye Ally" she whispers. I pass her back to Sally.

"Bye Danni" I say as Sally takes her upstairs.

"Have an amazing time over there Ally" Mike says, he hugs me for a few seconds before pulling away. "It's an amazing opportunity, and you deserve it, from the sound of Austin's songs, you have a real talent.

"Thank you Mike, I'm gonna miss this place"

"Come on Austin, you should be going to bed too" says Sally entering the living room.

"Can I at least walk Ally back home" Austin begs.

"Ok" Sally says looking sympathetically at both of us. "Good luck over there Ally! I'm sure I'm not the only one who's going to miss you being around" she says giving me a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you too Sally" I say hugging her back.

"Go on, you should probably be getting home" she says. "Bye Ally"

"Bye Sally" I say, even more tears running down my face.

Me and Austin walk next door to my house, our hands connected together, and I don't ever want to let go.

"I guess this is goodbye" I whisper as we stand together.

"No I promise I'm going to see you before you leave"

"You better" I whisper, going up on my tiptoes and kissing him, my hands running through his blonde hair. We break apart just in time as my dad appears at the door.

"Come on in Ally, you need some sleep, it's a big day tomorrow" my dad says.

"Please, just give me one more minute" I beg. This time my dad doesn't disagree, he can see my face is red from crying. He gives me a nod and a sympathetic smile before closing the door.

"You promise to come and see me before I leave?"

"I promise with all my heart" he whispers before leaning down and kissing me. "Here you go" he says passing me my new guitar.

"Thank you, for the guitar, for today, for making everyday amazing since I moved here" I say.

"Thank you for changing my whole life" Austin whispers before kissing me one last time.

I walk up to the front door, but turn back one more time to see him. Tears running down my face.

"I love you Ally" he says.

"I love you Austin" I say back before entering my house.

I go straight up to my room, unpack my acoustic guitar and replace it with my new guitar. I change out of my clothes and into my pyjamas.

I climb into bed and fall asleep crying my eyes out.

**I really hope you liked the new chapter! I promise to update soon, probably tomorrow if I don't have to much homework! Till then, please review!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Hi guys, I kept my promise, I updated again! I hope you like the chapter. I don't own Austin and Ally. Enjoy!**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

How do you to say goodbye? When you love them more than the whole world itself, how do you say goodbye? When they change your life, make you something you never even dreamed you could be, how do you let go?

When they can make you feel like there is no problem you couldn't face, and make everything simple. Whenever your around them, all of your worries float away like the clouds in the sky. Leaving everything sunny and bright, making every moment you have with them precious. When they can make you feel terrified, but also safer then you've ever been. They make your fears disappear and make you have a new look on life.

How do you leave them behind?

But things have to change, people come and go. And I had to be the one to go, leaving the people I love behind…

The sun is shining bright as I pack the final few thinks into my bags. My guitars in their cases leaning against the wall. Everything I need on the plane packed in my bag.

"We need to start bringing your stuff downstairs Ally, the cab will be here soon" my dad says walking into my room. I nod and he leaves, taking one of my cases down with him.

I check the clock on my wall, 15 minutes to 9. Where is Austin? He knows I have to leave here at 10, I told him. He promised me that he would be here, he promised he would see me before I left. I walk over to my window seat and look through the glass into Austin's room. Nothing, nobody.

"He'll be here soon" my dad says, walking into my room again. I sigh in agreement and take one of my suitcases down.

Soon both of our bags are downstairs, ready to leave. I sit on the sofa, remembering when me and Austin sat here together, the first day we met. I can feel the tears forming in my eyes, but I hold them back, I cant start crying, not now.

I hear a car horn honk outside.

"Ally, the cabs here" my dad say to me. This just pushes me over the edge, I cant hold it back anymore, I let the tears run down my face.

"Oh Ally, don't cry" my dad says walking up to me and wrapping his arms around me in a hug.

"Where is he dad? He promised he would be here" I say, crying on his shoulder.

"I don't know darling" he admits. "But you know he loves you" my dad says before the man in the cab honks the horn again. "We have to go"

"I know" I say, wiping my tears and standing up. We put all the bags in the cab.

"Ok, that's everything. You get in the car and I'll lock up the house" my dad says rubbing my arms with sympathy.

"Hang on, there's just one thing I need to do" I say, leaping out of my dad's grip and running back into the house. I open my bedroom door and walk over to my piano. I sit at on the seat and play a small tune.

"_There's no way I could do it without you_

_Make it without you_

_Be here without you"_

I shut the lid on the piano and walk back down the stairs.

"You ready?" my dad asks as I walk back into the sunshine outside. I nod before climbing into the cab. I stare out through the window back at the house. The driver turns on the engine.

Just as we are about to drive off, I notice that a group of people are walking over to our house and turning to face the cab. I smile as I realise who they are. Sally holding Mike's hand, Danni resting on his shoulders, following them is Dez, and just after him is Trish. They all wait outside our house, waving at me. I smile back at them and wave, just in time before the cab starts to drive off. I wave to them the whole way down the street, and they wave back. Saying goodbye one last time. I'm glad that I got to see them again, but there is one person missing…

Austin.

My heart breaks as we turn round the corner, my friends, who I now count as family disappear in the Miami sunlight.

I can't believe that he didn't show up, he promised that he would see me. Maybe he just forgot, but how could he? All I want is to see him one more time, be in his arms one last time before we have to be apart for months. What if he forgets about me? What if I come back to Miami, and he's with someone else, moved on from me. It breaks my heart enough to leave him, but it would kill me if he forgot about me.

I fall asleep on the way to the airport, and I'm glad I do, get me away from all the thoughts running round in my head.

"Ally, wake up. We're here" my dad whispers, gently shaking my shoulder. We get out of the car and take all of our bags into the airport, both me and my dad carrying one guitar each. I made sure that I was carrying my new acoustic one. Its not that I didn't trust my dad to carry it, I just thought if I wasn't going to see him today, I at least wanted some part of Austin to be close to me.

The airport has so many glass windows I would never be able to count them. We walk inside and wait in line to check in and put all our bags of the baggage carrousel. When we finally get to the front of the queue, our passports are checked and our bags taken away. We start to walk up the stairs to where all the restaurants and shops are. But then we stop…

"Ally Dawson" says a loud voice. I stop on the middle of the stars, looking around at the ground below me, searching for the voice.

"I had a promise, and I'm going to keep it" Says the voice again. I realise now that the person is speaking through a microphone, which is playing out of the speakers all around the airport. And I realise who owns the voice…

Austin Moon.

"Where are you?" I shout, still looking around the room. People start to stare at me, but I don't care, I need to see him.

"I'm right here" says the voice, but not on the speaker this time, its closer. I turn around, and that's when I see him. Standing at the top of the stairs. I run up the rest of the stairs to join him.

"I thought you had forgotten about me" I say.

"That is never going to happen" he says, wiping the tear that was running down my cheek.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you again"

"I gave you a promise, and I had to see you again"

We don't say anything else, I put my arms around his neck, his go around my waist. We stand kissing at the top of the stairs, some people staring at us, some just walking past. But at that moment, I feel like we are the only two people there.

"I cant believe this is goodbye" I whisper when we pull apart. New tears falling down my face.

"This isn't goodbye Ally. I'm never going to say goodbye, not to you" I take one deep breath before saying.

"I… I have to go" I sigh, dropping my hands from his neck.

"Wait, there's one thing I have to give you" he says searching in his blazer pocket. After a few seconds of searching, he pulls out a small purple box.

"Austin, you've already given me so much already"

"And I wanted to give you one more thing" he says opening the small box. Revelling a small golden heart shaped locked, the front engraved with a the initials **A&A**. I open the locket and see a small picture of me and Austin on one side, the other side is also engraved with the words.

**I Love You Ally**

"Austin, this is amazing" I say, swinging my arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"I hoped you'd like it"

"Like it, I love it. And I love you"

"I love you too" he says placing his for head on mine. He takes the locket out of its box and places it round my neck. I promise myself now, I'm never going to take this necklace off.

"I really have to go now" I sigh.

"I'm going to miss you so much" he says placing his forehead on mine again. We both lean in, and we kiss for one last time.

When we pull apart, I throw my bag over my shoulder, and start to walk over to where my dad is waiting. I refuse to try and stop it now, I let the tears run down my face. Austin starts to walk down the stairs to the exit, but stops half way. He turns around and looks up to me.

"I LOVE YOU ALLY DAWSON!" he shouts. My face goes red, and I wipe away one of my tears.

"I LOVE YOU AUSTIN MOON!" I shout back to him.

So that's it. That is how I said goodbye to the person I love… I didn't.

There was no need to say goodbye. We didn't say it out loud, but we promised each other that we would be together again. I love him more than anything else.

Now I'm sitting on a plane, flying through there air on the way to London. I start to feel the words engraved on my necklace. A&A.

And as I sit here, I start to think of the new adventure I am starting by moving over there. But I smile, because I know, even though I'm starting a new adventure, I'm always going to return to this one.

**Hi guys, I really hope you liked the chapter. If any of you have any questions for me, or want to talk to me, then you can always message me. I would love to know some stories you have read that you liked. I would love to read some of them. Don't worry, i'm not like Tilly Thompson, I'm not crazy!  
I want to say happy birthday to Bubblelolz and of course Laura Marano! (yes, I know it was yesterday, but I forgot to say it then! So its a late happy birthday)  
Anyway, thanks for reading, please reveiw!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**DON'T ****tell me what happens in the new episode. I will be really annoyed if you do, then I might never post again! Joking! **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter! I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Thank you for flying with Miami Airlines, we hope you enjoyed you flight and look forward to flying with you again soon" says the pilots voice through the speakers. Finally I'm home. I mean, I love it in England. The house is cool, and the school is amazing. It has everything I have ever dreamed of. And I've made some really good friends, but I can wait to see everyone again.

When we get into the airport, our passports are checked and we collect our bags. Soon enough we walk down the steps. The same steps where I said goodbye, where my heart broke. It was a few months ago, but it feels like it was just yesterday.

We reach the exit and as soon as I step outside the heat of the Miami sun surrounds me. It's the Christmas holidays, and back in England its snowing, here the sun is shining brighter than I have ever seen it. If I hadn't of left, I'm sure that all of us would have gone to the beach today. I'm glad I decided to change into some shorts on the plane, I would have been boiling in my jeans. We put our bags in a cab close by then climb in. My dad tells the driver the address and were off. The airport soon far in the distance, but I know soon enough I will be back there, leaving everyone again.

My dad and the driver start having a conversation, but I just sit there in silence. I'm to nervous, but mostly excited. I decide to put my headphones on and press play.

"_I know its on when_

_I can't stop myself from watching you_

_M-o-o-ove_

_Its automatic_

_Gotta have it_

_Cause you got that_

_Boom-da-boom-boom_

_When the lights come up_

_Its hard to hold back_

_So come on, let it blow_

_Can you feel it_

_Coming down, down, down_

_Can you feel it_

_Coming down, down, down_

_Move it faster, stronger, harder_

_Move it faster, stronger, harder"_

It's typical. The first song that plays is his. I cant help but smile as I listen, the nerves and excitement building up even more. I stare out the window, the beach where we would spend every moment we could, Melody Diner, where he sang to me, breaking Cassidy's heart. Everywhere I look bring back so many memories of my life here. I've missed this place so much.

I've kept in contact with everyone while I was over there. Always texting Trish and Dez whenever I got the chance. And of course, I would video chat with him every night, it usually ended up being right before I went to bed. And I know it sounds cheesy, but he would actually be the last thing I thought about before I went to sleep, and usually the first thing I thought about when I woke up. I always look at my locket, seeing us together.

Soon enough, we were there. The place where everything started. My true home. As we pull up, I look next door, looks empty, the lights turned off, but I know where to look. I look at his room, and as I thought, the window is wide open, waiting. As soon as the cab stops, I jump out and open the trunk, grabbing one of the bags inside. I run towards the door, pulling my key out of my pocket and unlocking the front door. The whole living room looks bare, like we were never even here. But I know where I need to go, I know there is someone waiting for me. I drop everything I'm holding on the floor, and start running. Taking it two steps at a time so I get there faster.

I wait outside my bedroom door, I know who's waiting. As I grab the door handle, I can hear my own heartbeat. I take one deep breath before opening the door.

I knew he would be here. He turns around from the window, a massive smile on both of our faces. He's still the same, same bright blonde hair, same black jeans and checked shirt. Same brown eyes staring straight into mine. He's still here, he didn't forget about me. The smile grows as we step closer together. This is the guy who I've missed with all my heart, and finally I'm back in his arms.

Back in the arms of Austin Moon.

**PLEASE READ!**

**Hey guys, I just want to talk about this Austin & Jessie & Ally thing. First of all, ****DON'T TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS!**** I don't get to see it till tomorrow, maybe even longer then that, so please ****DON'T**** tell me anything about it. I will be really annoyed if any of you tell me what happens. Second, I got a review a couple of days ago saying that if Austin and Jessie kiss, it's the end of Aussly. That is completely wrong, they're two completely different shows, so this is just a one time episode. If they do kiss, there is no way that all the Aussly fans are going to give up. There will still be fan fiction, there will still be everything there is now. **

**Anyway, back to my story, I really hope you liked this chapter. There's going to be a brand new adventure! So anyway, I will update soon. Till then, please review it!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Hi, I hope you like the new chapter guys! I don't own Austin and Ally. Enjoy!**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

When we pull away from the hug, Austin gently places his hands on both of my cheeks. His brown eyes stare into mine, and with a massive smile on his face, he says.

"I love you"

"I love you too" I reply to him before he leans down and kisses me. I start to run my hands through his bright blonde hair. I've missed him so much.

"Well, that was fast" says by dad. As soon as we hear his voice, we instantly jump apart. My dad starts to laugh at this. "Nice to see you again Austin" he laughs offering Austin his hand to shake.

"You too Sir" he says, shaking his hand.

"I've had enough of this Sir, call me Lester" he says, pulling his hand back.

"Yes Sir… uh, Lester." he stutters.

"I'll leave you two alone" he says leaving the room and shutting the door. As soon as he is gone, Austin's hands are instantly connected to mine.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you" he says to me.

"I missed you too" I say, my mouth starts to hurt because I cant stop smiling, but I'm just so happy. Before I can say anything else, he leans down and kisses me.

"You have to come and see Danni. She's been waiting in the living room all morning for you to visit her" Austin says. With our hands still connected, we walk down the stairs. The living room is full of mine and my dads bags.

"Dad, I'm just going over to Austin's" I say to my dad who is grabbing some of the bags to take upstairs.

"Ok, don't be long. We need to unpack" he says. I agree, and Austin leads me over to his house.

"Ally!" she shouts as soon as I take one step inside the house. She jumps up from her seat and runs straight towards me, wrapping her arms around me. She's grown a lot since I've been gone, her arms now reaching around my waist instead of my legs. Her blonde hair looks a lot darker. I unwrap her hands and lift her off the ground so her arms go around my neck instead.

"Hi Danni! I missed you!" I say to her. Her arms still wrapped around my neck.

"I missed you too! Austy said I couldn't talk to you on video because he wanted you to himself!" she says in a sad voice.

"Naughty Austy!" I laugh, jokingly pointing my finger at him like he's in trouble. He stands there putting his hands up in surrender, a smile on his face.

"Is that Ally I hear" says another voice. I turn to the door and see Sally walk into the living room.

"It sure is" reply's Austin. I walk over to the sofa and put Danni down on it before returning to the conversation.

"It's good to see you Ally" she says walking over to me and hugging me.

"You too Sally" I reply.

"So, how was London?"

"Absolutely freezing!" I laugh.

"Well, its going to be a warm Christmas here" she reply's.

"I should be getting back. I have a lot of unpacking to do" I say.

"Ok sweetie, we'll catch up later" she says.

"I'll help you" Austin says.

"I want to help too" Danni says running over to us.

"No you wont Danni, I need your help here" Sally says, picking her up.

"Ok mummy. Bye Ally" she says waving as me and Austin walk out of the room.

"Wow these are heavy" Austin says dropping one of my bag on the floor.

"No, your just week" I joke.

"You call this week?" he says flexing his muscles.

"Alright, no need to show off" I say, lightly punching him. He doesn't say anything, but his eyes grow wider, a cheeky grin across his face. I take one step away from him.

"No, don't you dare" I laughingly warn him. Suddenly he leaps into action, trying to catch me. I'm prepared though, I quickly turn away from him and run away. He starts to chase me around my room, both of us laughing.

"Your never going to catch me" I say, standing next to my bed. I look around the room, but he isn't there. "Austin?" I say. Suddenly something grabs my hands, making me unable to more.

"Got ya" he laughs.

"Not fair" I laugh, trying to free my hands. He eventually lets me go and I fall back on my bed trying to catch my breath. Austin collapses next to me, I look up at my ceiling.

I can feel his eyes staring at me, I stop looking up and turn to face him.

"What?" I ask after a few seconds.

"I just cant believe your actually back" he whispers.

"I was always going to come back" I whisper back.

"I know" he says before lifting up his hand and placing it on my cheek. He gently starts to stroke my cheek, tracing my face. We both start to lean in, our foreheads touching. I stare into his brown eyes, his staring into mine.

"I love you Ally Dawson" he whispers before starting to lean in even more. I pull back though, I stand up from the bed.

"We have more bags to bring up" I say walking away, stopping at the door to face him.

"Your really going to leave me hanging like that?" he laughs, sitting up on the bed.

"Yep" I laugh back before turning to go downstairs. I walk to the stairs before turning around and heading back to my room. Austin is stood at the door where I was standing a few seconds ago. I walk up to him and place my hands in his.

"I love you too" I whisper before going up on my tiptoes and kissing him.

**Hi guys, when I uploaded this, I had 199 reviews, I don't know if it still has that or more by the time you are reading this, but either way I am SSOO happy! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! **

**I promise to update soon, till then, keep reviewing! **


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Hi guys, I really hope you like the new chapter. I don't own Austin and Ally, enjoy!**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Morning Ally" Sally says cheerily when she opens the door.

"Morning Sally, is Austin in?" I ask, as soon as I finish the question her face looks confused.

"Uh, no, he said he was going to see you."

"I haven't seen him all morning, I was busy unpacking"

"Oh, um, he's probably with Dez then"

"Ok, see you later Sally"

"By Ally"

That's wired. I haven't heard from Austin for the past 3 days. No texts, no calls, nothing. I know he's not recording any new songs because I called Jimmy Starr and he said he had the week off.

I take my phone out of my shorts pocket and call Dez.

"Hey Ally"

"Hi Dez, are you with Austin?"

"Um, um, no, why?"

"Because I haven't seen him in the past 3 days"

"Well, um, I don't, um, know where he is"

"Dez, you cant even lie over the phone"

"What are you talking about?" he laughs.

"Where's Austin?"

"Fine, I don't know where he is right now, but…"

"What's going on?"

"I cant tell you, just, talk to Trish"

"Dez…" before I can finish my sentence, Dez hangs up the phone.

My mind is panicking, what is going on. There is defiantly something they're not telling me, and I'm going to find out what it is.

"Trish, where are you?" I ask when she picks up the call.

"I'm just about to leave Sonic Boom. I went in because I thought you were working today, but your dad said you were still unpacking. I was just about to come over."

"Can you just stay as Sonic? I really need to talk to you"

"Ok, see you here soon" she says before I hang up the phone.

What exactly am I going to say? What is going on, why is nobody telling me anything? Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good. I thought this was going to be a good day, but I can feel a storm rising. Trouble is about to happen, and I'm going to be in the middle of it all.

"Hey Ally, what's up?" Trish asks as soon as I enter Sonic Boom.

"I really need to talk to you, can we go up to the practice room?"

"Sure, lets go"

We walk up the stairs and I close the door.

"What's wrong?" she asks nervously.

"Trish, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Austin has been telling Sally that he was with me when I haven't seen him in 3 days. I called Dez to ask him where he was, he said he couldn't tell me and that I should talk to you"

"Oh man!"

"What?"

"This is why you never trust Dez with a secret."

"What?"

"This should never have happened. You and Austin are such a great couple. I told him not to do this, and I defiantly told him not to tell Dez."

"What's going on?"

"Ok, but you have to promise that you wont get mad. Because…"

"What is it Trish" I say, hearing the panic in my own voice.

"Because he was sorting it out. That's why he's been away. He wanted to sort this out so you never had to find out about this, so it would hurt you."

"Trish…"

"He's… he's been seeing Cassidy"

And that's it. I feel like the air has been taken out of my lungs, my heart ripped right out of my chest.

"For… for how long" I stutter.

"A couple of weeks after you left"

"Where are they?"

"He said he was going to break it off at the Melody Diner. He thought she wouldn't make a scene if she's at work."

And that's it, I stand up from the sofa and march straight out the door. Ignoring my dad as I walk past the counter, I can hear Trish trying to call me back but I ignore her as well. I just walk.

How has this happened. One moment I was the happiest person in the world, the perfect Christmas ahead of me, spending it with the perfect guy. But he's not, he's not perfect.

Nothing is ever perfect.

I stand outside the Melody Diner for a few seconds. Is it really true? Maybe I miss heard Trish, maybe its just one big misunderstanding. But I need to check, make sure.

"So… so it is true" I say when I step inside. I see them, Austin and Cassidy. Sat next to each other in one of the booths. I can see their hands linked together, the same way he did to me.

"Ally, wait, let me explain…" Austin says as soon as he see's me.

"No… Trish explained enough to me, and I don't wanna hear it"

"Oh, she's back" Cassidy buts in.

"Yep, I am, and… he's all yours Cassidy" I say, a massive smile spreads across her face.

"No I'm not, Cassidy, its over between us. We were an unbelievably massive mistake" he says un-linking his hand from her's.

"Wait… what?" she asks, but he ignores her.

"Ally, please, just listen to me"

"No, not going to happen" I say leaving through the door.

I run away from the Diner. I don't want to go home, I don't want to see Dez or Trish. I just run onto the beach. And I keep running. Tears run down my face as I do.

I stop when I run out of breath, and I end up in one place. The boardwalk.

The same place where I spent one perfect night with my friends, and what I though was my perfect boyfriend.

**Thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoyed and I promise to update soon. Till then, please review the story!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**As you'll see, I changed it a bit. I hope you like it anyway. I don't own Austin and Ally, but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Ally, wake up" says a voice shaking my shoulder.

"What?" I say, I try to open my eyes, but the brightness of the sun makes me close the again.

"Come on, your only here for a few weeks, and as beautiful as you look, I don't want to spend it with you sleeping" says the voice again, I can feel a weight on my shoulder, I open my arms to see a hand resting there. I follow it up to see the bright blonde hair and brown eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I say, pushing off his hand.

"I've been with you all day, are you ok?" he asks, looking worried.

"No you haven't, this is the only time I've seen you in 3 days, and I saw you"

"What are you talking about?" he says moving closer to me. I stand up from the wooden post I was leaning on. The sand soft under my feet.

"I saw you, Trish told me everything" I say, my heart beating faster as I remember everything.

"I told you what?" says Trish, walking up from the sea. Her hair soaking wet. Shortly after she reaches us, Dez comes running up to us as well.

"Are you ok Ally? You look a little confused" Trish asks.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Well, we picked you up this morning and came here. We had lunch at the Melody Diner and came back here" Austin says.

"No, I haven't seen you in 3 days" I stutter, taking another step back.

"I've seen you everyday since you came back" he says, walking closer to me.

"I just saw you with…with…"

"With who?" Dez asks.

"With Cassidy. Trish told me that you two had been dating, that you got together just after I left." I whisper. I can feel tears forming in my eyes. I remember everything.

"What… No, no. I would never do that to you." Austin says walking right in front of me, slipping his hands into mine. But somehow it feels wrong.

"And it couldn't have happened. Cassidy left for Los Angelis a week after you. She got some record deal with her band" Trish say, trying to help.

"No, it just happened." I say confused. What is going on?

"Ally, it must have been a dream. You've been asleep for 2 hours" Dez adds.

"So, you didn't cheat on me. I've just been asleep"

"I would never, ever do that to you" he says squeezing my hands tightly.

"And you guys promise me that this is true. You promise that it was all a dream" I say looking at Trish and Dez.

"We promise" they say, looking at me honestly.

"We should leave these two alone for a bit" Trish says to Dez before she starts to walk away. Dez just stands there staring at up. She notices that he hasn't walked away with her and grabs him by his T-Shirt collar and drags him away.

"It just… it just seemed so real" I whisper to Austin, a tear running down my face.

"It would never be real. I would never even dream of hurting you. Especially not with Cassidy, you know better than anyone how much she annoys me." he says, wiping away the tear with his thumb.

"Promise"

"I promise you, with my whole heart. It was just a dream" he says stroking my face. He opens his arms out to me and I go into them. His arms wrapped around me, making me feel safe. I feel like I don't ever want to let go, but he does.

He leans his head down to my ear and whispers.

"I love you" with his head still close to my ear, I whisper back.

"I love you"

He kisses my cheek before leaning out and smiling at me. I smile back, happy to know that everything was just a dream. He didn't leave me for Cassidy, he actually loves me. I want him to know that I believe him. I place my arms around his neck, and as always, his go around my waist.

"I love you with my whole heart" I whisper before going up higher on my tiptoes and kissing him.

When we pull away, he places his arms around me again. My head pressed to his chest, list to his heartbeat in time with mine.

**Thanks for reading guys, I would have carried on with the cheating thing, but 1. You guys hated Austin, and that's just wrong in any way and 2. I found it hard to write something to go next in it. So instead I'm going to write a new adventure. I hope you liked the chapter, even if its not what you expected. **

**Till next time, please review the story!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Hey guys, enjoy the chapter! I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"I cant believe that its almost Christmas" Dez says as we walk into the mall. The whole place covered in decorations.

"I know, I really need to buy my presents" Trish adds. "Ally, will you come and help me out?"

"Um, sure. I need to get a few things for my dad anyway" I reply.

"Ok, cool. Shall we meet you two later" she asks Austin and Dez.

"Um, yea. See you in the food court at 12?" Austin says.

"Ok, see you then" Trish says leading me away from the guys.

"Ally, hang on" shouts Dez. I walk back over to where I was standing before.

"What?" I ask him. He doesn't say anything, he just point above us. Both me and Austin look up to see mistletoe.

"Its tradition, you two need to kiss now" Trish buts in, walking back over to us.

"Fine by me" Austin says cheekily before leaning down and kissing me.

When we pull away, I spot a red light out of the corner of my eyes.

"Dez, why are you recording us with your camera?" I say, looking at him while he holds his camera to his eye.

"What camera?" he asks stupidly.

"Uh, that one" I say pointing to the camera, which is still held up to his eye. He realises and quickly hides it behind his back.

"Anyway" I laugh. "See you guys later" I say, walking away from the guys with Trish by my side.

Trish finds all her presents really quickly. Some bright red checked trousers for Dez, a new necklace for Austin, a magic set for her little brother, and a couple of other stuff for her family. I bought a few things for my dad as well.

"I got your's before you got back" she says as we start to walk to the food court.

"I got most of mine back in London"

"It really isn't the same without you around here Ally. Austin got really upset because he was missing you so much, which made Dez upset, and Dez being upset made me sad"

"How did Dez make you feel sad?"

"Will, it was harder to annoy him" we both laugh as we walk into the food court, and spot the guys at a table close by. Both of them had a pile of bags under the table.

"What did you guys buy?" I ask as me and Trish sit down.

"It's a secret!" Austin says, leaning over to my chair and kissing me.

"What did you buy Ally?" Dez asks.

"Just a couple of things for my dad. I bought all of your guys presents back in London" I say.

"Oh, must be fancy then!" Austin adds.

"So, you guys need to buy some more stuff?" Trish asks after lunch.

"I don't, my shopping's finished." I say.

"Me two" Austin adds.

"Well, I still have to buy Austin's present" Dez says.

"I need to get some more stuff for my family. You guys want to come along?" she asks me and Austin.

"No thanks, I think I'll head home" I say.

"I'll walk you back" Austin says, linking his hand with mine.

"Ok, see you two later then" Trish says before walking away with Dez.

"So, have you put your tree up yet?" Austin asks.

"Not yet, I haven't had enough time. We can put it up when we get back if you want"

"Sure, I've got nothing else to do. I cant wrap my presents until Danni's gone to bed, just in case she walks in on me wrapping hers."

"How have things been going with Jimmy then?"

"He's good. He understands that I don't want anyone else to write my songs but you."

"So he's ok that it will take a while to get new ones released?"

"Yea, as long as there as amazing as the ones I've released already. That reminds me, I told him you were coming back this Christmas, and he asked if we could write a Christmas song."

"Um, sure, we can work it when we get to mine"

"What about the tree?"

"Which do you want to do, write the song or put up the tree?"

"Well, to write the song, you need to have Christmas soul, and to get that you need to tree, so tree first"

"I like that" I laugh

"What?"

"Christmas soul, its catchy"

"Wow, that looks amazing" says my dad when he walks into the house. He's right, the whole living room looks amazing. The tree set up in the corner, covered in tinsel and baubles. The room covered in multicoloured lights, shining brightly. And of course a massive star on the top of the tree.

"Thanks, we've been working on it all afternoon" I reply.

"Good job. Anyway, I just popped by to say that I've got to work late at Sonic Boom tonight, so you two can just order in some pizza's or something" he says, handing me the money.

"Oh, ok." I reply.

"I have to go now, see you later" he says, kissing me on the cheek and rushing out the door.

"Anyway" I say when he's gone. "Do you want to write that song?" I laugh.

"Sure, this place could get anyone in the Christmas spirit." he says pointing to the living room.

We sit on the sofa together and start writing. He's right, the whole room makes it really easy for us to write a Christmas song. I grab my guitar and start to play a tune. Soon enough, we have a Christmas song.

"_1, 2, 3, 4!_

_Uh-huh!_

_Wooo!_

_I always love this time of year_

_White snow and reindeer_

_Heh, yeah_

_There's something special in the air_

_Friends and family everywhere_

_Ooooh_

_When everybody's singing_

_My heart starts jing-a-lingin'_

_There's something 'bout those December nights_

_Today's the day_

_Let's celebrate _

_With that Christmas soul_

_Feel like that Christmas soul_

_We'll have a ball_

_Let's deck the halls_

_With that Christmas soul_

_Feel that Christmas soul_

_We got that reindeer_

_Kinda cheer_

_Santa's flying over here_

_All the way from the North Pole_

_Cause we got Christmas soul_

_Yeah, we got Christmas soul_

_Uh, yeah!_

_What (what)_

_When it get's real cold outside_

_I'm ma take you on a sleigh ride_

_Woo!_

_We'll come and gather round the tree_

_And we'll make some memories_

_Oh, oh, yeah_

_When everybody's singing_

_My heart starts jing-a-lingin'_

_There's something bout those December nights_

_Today's the dad_

_Let's celebrate with that Christmas soul_

_Feel that Christmas soul_

_We'll have a ball_

_Let's deck the halls _

_With that Christmas soul_

_Feel that Christmas soul_

_We got that reindeer_

_Kinda cheer_

_Santa's flying over here_

_All the way from the North Pole_

_Cause we got Christmas soul_

_Just clap your hands_

_We can dance tonight (come on!)_

_If you got Christmas spirit_

_Let it shine bright (uh-huh)_

_I said_

_Just clap your hands _

_We can dance tonight (oh!)_

_If you got Christmas spirit_

_Let it shine bright_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Today's the dad_

_Let's celebrate with that Christmas soul_

_Feel that Christmas soul_

_We'll have a ball_

_Let's deck the halls _

_With that Christmas soul_

_Feel that Christmas soul_

_We got that reindeer_

_Kinda cheer_

_Santa's flying over here_

_All the way from the North Pole_

_Cause we got Christmas soul_

_Just feel that, just feel that_

_Just feel that Christmas soul (Christmas soul)_

_Just feel that, just feel that_

_Just feel that Christmas soul (yeah, we'll feel that Christmas soul!)_

_Just feel that, just feel that_

_Just feel that Christmas soul_

_Oooh!"_

"I don't know how you do that" Austin says when I stop playing my guitar.

"Do what?"

"Write such amazing songs!"

"It helps when you have amazing inspiration" I say, looking around the room. When I turn back to him I see him holding one hand in the air. I look up and for the second time today, mistletoe is held above us.

"Merry Christmas Ally" he says leaning closer to me.

"Merry Christmas Austin" I whisper to him before we kiss under the mistletoe.

**Thanks for reading! The song in this is called "Christmas Soul" by the amazing Ross Lynch. I hope you liked the chapter, and I promise to update soon! Till then,**

**Merry Christmas Guys!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Hey guys! Hope you like the new chapter! I don't own Austin and Ally!**

**Ally's P.O.V**

**8 days till Christmas**

"I can't believe you are actually wearing them" I laugh as I lay down on the sand next to Austin.

"Well, that's what happens when you let your little sister, who loves pink choose your clothes for you. Anyway, I think I'm pulling them off" he says pointing at his bright pink swim shorts.

"They look ridicules!" I say, laughing even harder. Austin just smiles at me.

"I wish we had snow in Miami" he says, changing the subject.

"Are you kidding! I'm happy to see the sun again. Its freezing in England"

"We barely ever get snow over here. I wish we could go somewhere like New York, it said on the news it was snowing there"

"Is that what your going to ask Santa for?" I joke.

"Nope, all I want for Christmas is you!" he says, leaning over and swinging his arm around me before kissing me.

"Good song, cheesy joke!" I laugh laying my head on his bare chest.

"I love that song" he say.

"Why don't you release your own version of it?" I say when the idea pops into my head.

"That's a good idea, if you sing it with me"

"You know I cant do that"

"Well, why don't we record 2. One of me singing it, one of both of us singing it." he says. I think for a second before I answer.

"Ok, as long as you promise we only release yours."

"Promise. Shall we go to Sonic Boom?""But we just got here" I jokingly whine.

"We've been here nearly everyday since you got back" he says standing up and offering me his hand. I grab it and he pulls me up.

"I know, but I miss this place."

"Says the girl who when I first met her said she hated the beach"

"Shut up" I laugh, lightly punching his bare chest. I know exactly what to do, I quickly grab my towel and start running.

"Come back here" I hear him shout, but I'm already half way to the sidewalk.

"Gonna have to catch me!" I shout back to him, still running. Suddenly out of now where, hands wrap around my waist, lifting me off the ground.

"Got ya!" he shouts.

"Not fair!" I laugh.

"When is it ever fair?" he laughs, putting me back down on the ground. "Come on, lets go" he says linking his hand with mine as we walk up the steps from the beach.

When we reach Sonic Boom, we run past my dad whose distracted by customers, and up to the practice room.

"Which do you want to record first, your version or ours?" Austin asks when I close the door to the room.

"Yours first" I say to him. I turn on all the equipment, set up the microphone and the music starts to play.

When Austin finishes the song, I take the CD out and place in a new one.

"Your turn" Austin says walking over to me.

"No, its our turn" I reply.

I press play on the recorded music and rush over to the microphone where Austin is already standing.

(**Bold- Austin, **_Italic- Ally, __**Bold & Italic- Austin & Ally)**_

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

**I don't care about the presents**

**Underneath the Christmas tree**

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fire place_

**Santa Clause wont make me happy**

**With a toy on Christmas Day**

_**I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you! **_

_**You baby!**_

**Oh, I wont ask for much this Christmas**

**I wont even wish for snow**

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

**I wont make a list and send it**

**To the North Pole for Saint Nick**

_I wont even stay awake to _

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_**Cause I just want you here tonight**_

_**Holding on to me so tight**_

_**What more can I do?**_

_**Baby all I want for Christmas is you!**_

_**You baby!**_

_All the lights are shining_

**So brightly everywhere**

_And the sound of children's_

**Laughter fills the air**

**And everyone is singing**

_I hear those _

_Sleigh bells ringing_

_**Santa wont you please bring **_

_**The one I really need**_

_**Wont you please bring **_

_**My baby to me!**_

_**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas **_

_**This is all I'm asking for**_

_**I just want to see my baby**_

_**Standing right outside my door**_

_**Oh I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**Baby all I want for Christmas is **_

_**You**_

_**(that's all I want for Christmas baby!)**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you**_

_**Baby!"**_

As soon as the music stops, I rush over to the machine, take the CD out and place it in an empty case. Suddenly hands slip round my waist.

"That was amazing" Austin says. I unlock his hands and turn around to face him.

"You were amazing" I say, going on my tiptoes and kissing him.

I take both CD's and write "Austin" on his, and "Austin and Ally" on the other.

"Remember not mix these up" I warn him, putting them down on the table.

**7 days till Christmas**

"Hey Ally" Austin says walking into Sonic Boom, where I've been working all day.

"Hey" I say back to him, as he leans over the counter and kisses me.

"I gave Jimmy the CD, he said he loves both Christmas Soul and my version of All I Want For Christmas Is You"

"That's awesome" I say, serving the last costumer in the store.

"He said it will be played on the radio"

"When?"

"Um…" he says looking at his watch. When he lifts his head back up, his eyes are wide. "NOW!" he shouts, running up to the practice room. I say goodbye to the costumer and run upstairs after him.

When I reach him, he has already turned on the radio.

"And your listening to Miami Heat Radio! Next up we have a brand new song from the one and only Austin Moon! This is the first time his new Christmas song has been played, and its his cover version of Mariah Carey's classic, All I Want For Christmas Is You! And it's a duet with a mystery girl…" says the guy one the radio before my voice burst out of the radio.

"Wha… what did he just say?" I say, my eyes wide with panic. I rush over to the table to see one CD there, the one saying "Austin".

"You took the wrong CD Austin"

"What, I couldn't have…" he says walking over to me.

"There's only your CD here! You gave our version to Jimmy!" I shout.

"Ally! I'm so, so sorry!"

"This is being played everywhere! Miami Heat is the biggest radio station here! Everyone listens to it! Its played in nearly every store!" I say.

"Ally! Its ok, people don't know its you! Like he said, Austin Moon and a mystery girl!"

"That was amazing! Well done to Austin Moon and the mystery girl! We hope they duet together again soon, they sound great together!"

"See, they don't have a clue who they are!" he says wrapping his arms around me and hugging me tightly.

"I cant believe this" I whisper.

"Its ok" he promises, holding me tightly.

**Winter Of Wonder fans, please read!**

**Ok, a lot of you have been asking me to write another chapter of W.O.W, but I'm finding it really hard to think of an idea for it. So, if you want, post a review with your own idea of what you want to happen next on W.O.W and the one I like the most, I will put into the story. Sound good to you? There is one thing I need you to do though, DON'T post your idea on School Dayz, please post in on the Winter Of Wonders reviews so this story doesn't fill up with your ideas.**

**You have until Friday, and the new chapter of W.O.W should be up by at least Monday.**

**Thanks for reading guys! Please post your reviews for School Dayz on here, and your ideas for the story on the Winter Of Wonders reviews! **

**Thanks guys!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Hey guys, hope you like the chapter. I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

**Hey Ally-gator! Got an awesome plan for today! Be ready for 10! **

**P.S. wear your walking boots!**

**Austin Xx**

I climb straight out of bed and jump in the shower. Every second spent wondering what he has planned for today.

I dress in my dark blue skinny jeans and white and blue stripy vest, hiking boots on my feet. I have just enough time to put on some natural make-up and curl my hair.

"What are you two doing today?" my dad asks me when I walk into the living room.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that I need to wear these" I say, looking down at my boots.

"Well, I hope you two have fun doing, whatever. I'm going to work, see you tonight and don't forget to lock the door when you leave" he says kissing my forehead and leaving the house.

I sit on my couch and wait. Looking at every Christmas decoration hanging in the room.

I check my watch, 10:30. Austin's a bit late, he's always been on time. I sigh, still sitting in my living room. I decide to turn on my TV while I wait. 10:30 turns into 11 which changes to 12. He's 3 hours late, he's never done this before. I go back up to my room and start to practice on my piano. The next time I check the time is see that its 4pm.

I check my phone, nothing. He's 7 hours late and he hasn't told me anything. He's obviously not coming.

**The next day**

**Hey Ally, sorry about yesterday. But I have an amazing plan for today, I promise I will come to your house at 12. See you then**

**Austin Xx**

**Hey Austy. What happened yesterday? Why didn't you come over? I'll be ready for 12, see you here**

**A Xx**

I wait for a reply, but one never comes. I'm ready for 12, and I wait and wait for him. But he never comes. He doesn't text me or call me, he just leaves me waiting, again.

Before I go to bed, I text him again.

**Why didn't you come? It's the second time you've not showed up. What's going on?**

**A X**

And once again, there is no reply.

I don't have any contact with Austin at all. I go round to his house, but every time, Sally says that he's out. She doesn't tell me where or when he's coming back, just that he's out. I start to get really curious about it, I text him a couple of times, but there is never a reply.

**4 Days Till Christmas**

"Hey Ally" says a voice when I walk into my room. I turn to see Austin relaxed on my bed.

"Hey Ally" I mimic sarcastically.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh, I don't know" I say sarcastically. "Maybe its because you've stood me up twice, then started to ignore me."

"I'm really sorry about that" he says standing up from my bed and walking over to me.

"Is that all I get? Sorry…" I laugh.

"I promise I will never stand you up again" he says placing his hands around my waist and leaning and kissing me.

"I'm not going to let you off that easy" I jokingly whisper to him before going on y tiptoes and kissing him again.

"What do I have to do to make you forgive me?"

"Surprise me" I say, kissing him again.

And just like that we were ok again. I don't know how he can do that to me. Do something to upset me then instantly make it go away.

"I cant believe its so close to Christmas" he says as we lay together on my bed, his arms wrapped around me.

"I know. It feels more like summer"

"Yea, I mean…" he stops speaking for a second.

"You mean what?" I ask.

"Forget that. I have to go" he says leaping up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" I say sitting up.

"I have an amazing plan so you can forgive me" he says running toward the window.

"I was joking about that"

"Still, I have the perfect plan. I'll see you later" he shouts over to me as he climbs out of the window.

"Love you too" I sarcastically laugh.

"I love you Ally Dawson" he shouts through my window before disappearing.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. **

**Winter Of Wonder Fans Listen UP!**

**I told you on my last chapter I was having trouble with this story and asked for your help. But none of you have commented any ideas for the story. So I'm going to ask again. If you can think of something you want to happen next in WOW I will choose the best one and make it into the story. So please leave your ideas in the reviews.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter guys! Please review.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Hey guys! I hope you like the chapter! I don't own Austin and Ally!**

**Enjoy!**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"I still cant believe it! Its going to be so amazing!" I hear Austin shout when I walk into the food court. A guitar case held by his side.

"Jimmy said that you have been working hard all week!" reply's Trish.

"You deserve it so much!" Dez adds. "Are you going to ask her today?"

"I have to" Austin says rubbing the back of his head, the way he always does when he's nervous. He turns his head and see's me standing close by before turning back to Trish and Dez. "I'll have to ask her later, I need to do something first" he says pulling his guitar out of his case.

"Hey, what's going on?" I ask them after I walked closer to them.

"Stay right there" Austin says slinging the guitar over his shoulders and leaping on the small wall of the fountain.

"What's going on?" I ask, turning to Trish and Dez.

"Just watch" she reply's.

"Can I have everyone's attention please!" Austin shouts. "I've been asked to perform at Times Square on New Years Eve!" he shouts. Everyone in the food court, including me, start to clap and cheer for him. "Thank you! But that's not why I'm stood here. Because I've had to work so hard preparing, I've promised my girlfriend an amazing day, then stood her up. And I need to apologize for that"

"Austin, you don't have to do this, I completely understand why you didn't come" I say walking up to him.

"I do have to do this. I should have told you earlier instead of ignoring you, I've messed a lot of things up lately" he reply's to me before starting to play his guitar.

"This song is for Ally Dawson. The best girlfriend anyone could ask for"

"_My imperfections_

_You let them mean nothing_

_I'd have done the same with yours _

_If you had any_

_But just because I'm a mess_

_doesn't mean this has to end_

_Oh I deem it a Certance_

_You'll never find such love again_

_Take another step_

_Take another step back_

_don't leave_

_Look at where we've been through time_

_I'll always value your life over mine_

_My limitations_

_We laughed about them_

_The irony that I can sing_

_While you have stage fright of everything_

_Had me sold on us_

_But just because I'm a mess_

_doesn't mean this has to end_

_don't let it end_

_Take another step_

_Take another step back_

_don't leave_

_Look at where we've been through time_

_I'll always value your life over mine_

_Take another step_

_Take another step back_

_don't leave_

_Look at where we've been through time_

_I'll always value your life over mine_

_Ah-oo-oo-oo oo-oo _

_Ah-oo-oo-oo oo-oo_

_Take another step_

_Take another step back_

_don't leave_

_Look at where we've been through time_

_I'll always value your life over mine_

_Take another step _

_Take another step back_

_don't leave_

_Look at where we've been through time_

_I'll always value your life over mine"_

"Merry Christmas Ally Dawson, the best girl I have ever met. I love you" he shouts before jumping down from the wall and walking over to me. Everyone in the food court is cheering for him.

"You didn't have to do that" I say placing my arms around his neck.

"I know, but you deserved an apology" he says leaning down and kissing me. "Shall we go?" he says offering me his hand.

"Lets go" I say, placing my hand in his before we walk away together. The crowd still cheering as we leave.

**Later That Day**

"I can't believe your going to perform in Times Square on New Years Eve!" I say sitting next to Austin on the bed in his room.

"I know! Its going to be awesome! Its always been my dream"

"Your going to be amazing"

"You'll come with us right? You'll still celebrate with us, not in London"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" I say leaning over to him and laying my head on his shoulders. He leans his head down and kisses the top of my head. "What are you going to sing anyway?"

"Um, about that…"

"You need a new song don't you?" I laugh.

"No… yea but there's something else"

"What is it?"

"Well, they said they want me to perform, as long as the "mystery girl" who sang on All I Want For Christmas performs with me"

"Wait, so your saying that they want me to perform in front of millions of people. There is no way I can do that" I say quickly, panic in my voice.

"Come on Ally, we can do it together"

"You know that I have stage fright. I was terrified singing in front of the school. And there is no way you could hide my identity in front of the whole of New York City. I can write a song for you, but I cant perform with you."

"See, this is the problem. They specifically said they wanted me to sing with you. So its either I perform with you, or I don't perform at all"

**Thanks for reading guys. I hope you liked the chapter. I don't own the song in this chapter. Its called "Your Life Over Mine" by BriBry, he's a singer on YouTube, you should listen to it sometime!**

**No one has suggested any ideas for Winter Of Wonders, so I can not put on another chapter for it. I will try and update this story again before Christmas, but I'm not promising anything.**

**Thanks for reading, please review! **


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**I really hope you like this chapter. I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Merry Christmas guys!**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

When I open my eyes the next morning, I feel a weight on my side. I look down to see an arm wrapped around me.

"Morning Austin" I laugh, closing my eyes again.

"Morning" he whispers before leaning over me and kissing my cheek. "Have you thought anymore about Times Square?"

"Nope, because I've just woken up" I laugh, wriggling out of his arms and getting out of bed. "I'm going to get dressed" I say walking over to my closet and picking out a light pink floral dress with a chunky black belt.

As I close the closet door, arms slip around my own, wrapping me in a hug.

"Do I not even get a good morning kiss?" Austin jokes. I slip out of his hands and turn to face him. Placing my arms around his neck.

"Morning" I say, going on my tiptoes and kissing him.

"Ally, its Christmas eve!" he smiles.

"I know. I cant wait for tomorrow"

"I just cant wait to spend Christmas with you" he says leaning down and kissing me again.

When we pull away, I smile at him before walking to the bathroom and getting changed. As I do, I start to think about New Years Eve. I have two options, either chicken out because of my stage fright, and have to tell Austin that he cant live his dream because of me. Or I risk performing to let him perform, with a high risk of me making a fool of myself and making thousand of people laugh at me.

"Ally, we need to talk" he says when I walk out of the bathroom. I walk over to my bed and sit next to him.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Its about Times Square"

"I was thinking about that, and…"

"Ally. I cant ask you to do this. It was stupid for me to think about it. I know how bad your stage fright is, and it was a horrible thing for me to even ask. I'll just call Jimmy and tell him I cant perform"

"Austin, I cant let you do that. It's been your dream, Austin Moon performing in Times Square on New Years Eve. I cant take that away from you"

"Ally. If it means keeping you safe and happy, I would give up anything" he says, gently stroking my cheek.

"And what going to keep me happy is seeking you perform on New Years Eve, and I'm going to be standing right by your side. Literally"

"You are the most amazing girl I have ever met" he says before leaning in and kissing me.

**Please Read!**

**Hey guys. I know it's a really short chapter, but its Christmas Eve! I haven't had much time, you know, because sitting in a onesie and watching films all day is an extremely hard job! :D**

**Anyway. I wont be posting tomorrow, because its Christmas! I promise to post before New Years Eve, but I cant tell you when yet! **

**I hope you guys have an amazing Christmas and get all the presents you wanted! (Maybe some R5 stuff?) **

**Thanks for being amazing reader and reviews'.**

**Till next time**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS GUYS! **


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. Last chapter of 2012! ****L **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Its beautiful" I say as I look out of the window. I can hear the helicopter wings spinning in the air, but my headphones are blocking most of the sound.

"I cant believe this is actually happening! I'm performing in Times Square, on New Years Eve. With the most amazing girl in to world tonight" Austin says placing his arm around my shoulders.

"You deserve to live your dream" I say looking up at him.

"I wouldn't be able to with out you here with me. I owe all of this to you"

I cant believe this is happening. As I stare out of the window, I see the stage where I will have to sing in front of thousands of people. I can feel my nerves kicking in, but I cant back out. Austin deserves this, he's worked so hard to get here, and I'm not going to stop him.

**Later That Day**

As soon as the helicopter tour finished, I've been rushed around. Me and Austin have been practicing our new song, then I've had dress fittings and make up tests. I still have to decide my dress and make up, but before I could I was rushed back to rehearse. But as hard as we tried, we could never actually concentrate on the song. We were just to excited, well, Austin was excited, I was terrified.

"I cant believe this is actually happening!" he shouts when I walk into the small practice room we were give.

"You say this every time I see you" I laugh, walking over to him.

"I know, but its true!" he shouts, placing his hands round my waist. After a few seconds, I unlock his hands and sit down at the piano in the corner of the room. "Are you ok?" he asks, sitting down next to me.

"I don't know" I sigh, running my fingers through my hair. "I guess my nerves are kicking in"

"You don't need to be nervous, I know your going to be amazing"

"Its just, there's going to be thousands of people, staring at me." I shiver at the thought.

"Its going to be fine, I'll be stood their, right next to you" he tries to reassure me, but its not working. I just cant get over the thought of all those people staring at me. "And, after the performance, we get to go to the V.I.P. party."

"All the celebrities will be there"

"And we'll be in the middle of it all." he smiles "Who are you going to kiss at midnight" he jokes.

"Well, there is one guy…" I laugh.

"Do I know him?"

"Maybe" I laugh. "Come on, we really need to practice the song now" I say, placing my fingers on the right keys of the piano. Just as I start to play, Trish comes running into the room.

"Ally! We need to start getting ready" she shouts.

"But we haven't even started practicing yet"

"Well, you've had enough time to" says a mans voice nearby. After a few seconds, Jimmy Starr walks into the room. "The ball is being raised at 6, and if you want to see it, your going to have to start getting ready."

"So which dresses are you going to wear?" Trish asks when we get to my dressing room.

"I only need one dress don't I?"

"Well, there's one for watching the ball being raised, then your performance, where you need to look amazing! Then you need a more casual but glamorous look for the party." she says looking through the whole rack of dresses I was given. I search through it with her. Sequins, feathers, fur, there's every kind of dress you could imagine. It takes us a while, but we choose 3 dresses. I change into my first dress. An aqua blue sweet heart dress with belt with black heels.

"You look amazing" Trish smiles.

"I have to ask, who are you going to kiss at midnight?" I ask curiously, sitting in a chair. People surrounding me, ready to do my make up.

"Well, me and Dez may have a little arrangement"

"No way!" I shout "Are you kidding?"

"No" she laughs.

"But, you guys argue so much"

"I know, but you've got Austin, so he's my only option" she says, I try not to laugh, because a whole team of people are rushing around me trying to find the perfect make up to suit my dress.

After half an hour, my make up is ready. I look in the mirror and I cant believe its actually me. My eyes are a dark blue, with a small bit of eye liner, and my lips are pale pink. I check the time and see that its 10 to 6, I leap out of my chair and me and Trish rush to find the guys.

"Ally! Trish! Over here!" shout a voice as we walk down the corridor. We turn to see Dez.

"Where's Austin?" I ask.

"He's waiting for you at the door outside. I'll show you" he say, leading the way. We walk round a few corners till we reach some massive double doors leading to some stands above the road where the crowds are screaming.. I spot Austin standing over the barriers, looking down at the crowd.

"You look amazing" Austin says. He's dressed in black jeans, a red shirt and black jacket. Red high-tops on his feet, adding his own personal touch.

"It may look good, but I'm freezing" I laugh.

"Come here" he says, taking off his jacket and placing it round my shoulders.

"Thanks" I smile as he places his arm around my shoulders, rubbing my arms for extra warmth.

"Hello Times Square!" shouts a familiar voice, we look down to see Jimmy Starr standing on the stage. "Tonight we have an amazing show to make sure you have an amazing time as we head into 2013! We have an amazing show tonight, we've got Carly Rae Jepsen, Train will be here, we have PSY! And not forgetting my new rising star, Austin Moon will be here, with that mystery girl everyone's been talking about!" he shouts, the crowed already going crazy. "But first of all, can we welcome on to this stage, this years Event Organizers and Phillips Lighting Company." he shout. Some serious looking men in suits, and some women wearing posh dresses walk onto the stage. They walk over to a giant switch on the stage, and a countdown appears on the screens. The whole crowed shouts along.

"5...4...3...2...1...!" the group of people push the switch down, and the ball's lights burst on, filling the whole place with light. After a few seconds, it starts to move higher and higher up into the air.

Not long after, we head back inside to our dressing rooms. I try on the dress I chose earlier, but I change my mind about a thousand times. This is the dress I'm going to wear in front of thousands of people, as Trish said, I have to look amazing. In the end, I choose plum coloured, metallic looking dress. With a flared skirt, high-neck lace overlay and cut-out back. I teamed it with some black sparkly heels before I went back to the make up chair. Time was flying by so quickly, it was already 20 to 8, and me and Austin were performing at half past. Even in my dressing room, I could hear the crowed. Screaming at everything that happened.

The team had done the perfect make up style for me, natural eyes, with a small bit of eye line, but then plumb coloured lips to match my dress, and give my face some colour. I loved it.

"Knock Knock"

"Who is it?" Trish shouts.

"Its Austin, can I come in?" Trish opens the door and he walks into the room. Dressed in the same black jeans, his shirt now black with a 3 quarter sleeved blazer, and a plumb tie, the same colour as my dress, loosely tied round his neck. On his feet were dark purple high tops.

"Looking good" I say walking over to him and placing my hands round his neck.

"You look amazing, as always" he says before leaning down and kissing me. Some of my lipstick rubbing onto his lips.

"Not looking so good now" I laugh.

"What do you mean?" he says, walking over to the mirror.

"Purple lips is not a good look for you" I laugh. He laughs as well as he rubs off the purple.

"We should be going now" he says walking back over to me. "You ready?" he asks, offering me his hand.

"Ready as I'll ever be" I say, placing my hand in his. We leave the dressing room together, and head back stage where Jimmy is waiting for us.

"You two ready for this?" he smiles

"You bet!" Austin shouts. I just stand there silently.

"Ok, I'll just go get your microphones" he says before walking away.

"You ready?" Austin asks, turning to face me.

"I'm terrified." I whisper.

"You have nothing to be afraid of, their going to love you"

"All those eyes, just staring at me" I whisper.

"Then pretend their not there, don't look at them, just look at me. Pretend were back in the practice room, just you and me." he smiles, I don't say anything, I just nod to him. A man walks up to us and passes us a microphone each before rushing off, before I know it, I hear Jimmy back on stage.

"Next up, we have the pair you have been wondering about for weeks, please welcome to the stage, Austin Moon and his mystery girl.

"Your going to be amazing, I love you" he whispers, quickly kissing me and running onto the stage. I wait backstage till my part, and the music starts playing.

_Oh oh oh _

_Sometimes, I get in my own way_

_I need someone to say_

_Hey, what are you thinking?_

_Your words, they're always just in time_

_Just like a perfect rhyme_

_Like, you're not even trying_

_Like pieces of a puzzle_

_Without each other_

_We're in trouble, trouble"_

Austin sings, before the music goes quite for a few seconds.

"Hello Times Square. Over the past few weeks, you've been asking who the girl I sang a duet with was. Well, I'm finally going to tell you. Will everybody scream and shout, for my girlfriend, ALLY DAWSON!" he shouts. The music getting louder, now is the time. I walk onto the stage, only looking at Austin. I can hear the crowed cheering, but I push it to the back of my mind. I imagine the practice room surrounding us, not the fans. Its just me and Austin, all alone.

(_Austin- Italic, _**Ally- Bold, **_**Austin & Ally- Italic & Bold)**_

"**Hey, I will always stay**

**By your side forever**

**Cuz we're better together**

**Hey, there's no other way**

**We'll make it through whatever**

**Cuz we're better together**

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Remind me when I'm losing touch_

_When I'm a little much_

_Pull me back to reality_

**You, keep my feet on the ground**

**Cuz when your not around**

**I feel I am floating**

_**Like pieces of a puzzle**_

_**Without each other**_

_**We're in trouble, trouble**_

_**Hey, I will always stay**_

_**By your side forever**_

_**Cuz we're better together**_

_**Hey, there's no other way**_

_**We'll make it through whatever**_

_**Cuz we're better together**_

_Like the waves need the sand to crash on_

**Like the sun need a world to shine on**

_You're the bright side of every day_

**Me without you just isn't the same**

_**Its not the same,**_

_**Better, we're better**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**We're better together**_

_**Hey, I will always stay**_

_**By your side forever**_

_**Cuz we're better together**_

_**Hey, there's no other way**_

_**We'll make it through whatever**_

_**Cuz we're better together**_

_**Hey, I will always stay**_

_**By your side forever**_

_**Cuz we're better together**_

_**Hey, there's no other way**_

_**We'll make it through whatever**_

_**Cuz we're better together"**_

I smile as the music stops playing, I did it, I actually did it. Austin grabs my hand and pulls me closer towards him. He places his hands round my waist and leans down and kisses me in front of everyone. I can hear a couple of people booing, but most of them are cheering at us. They liked it, they really liked it. Still not looking at the crowed, me and Austin walk off the stage together hand in hand.

"That was awesome!" Trish shouts.

"You were amazing" shouts Dez

"Well done you two" Jimmy says before walking back on stage. "Wasn't that amazing!" he shouts, the crowed cheering in agreement.

**A Few Hours Later**

After the performance, I changed for the last time into a simple red dress with red flats. The team put natural make up on my face. Austin came to my dressing room, and we went to the V.I.P. party together. Soon enough, it was almost midnight. Austin lead me out of the party and up to the roof.

"What are we doing up here?" I ask.

"I thought we could celebrate together, instead of being in that crowded room." he says rushing over to a wall on the other side and pressing something. Suddenly, lots of multi-coloured lights start shining.

"Wow" I sigh, taking everything in.

"Do you like it?"

"Its perfect!" I smile.

"Your perfect" he says, walking back over to me and placing his arms round my waist. Before I even know it, I hear everyone counting down.

"60, 59, 58..."

"You're the most amazing girl in the world"

"44, 43, 42..."

"You're the only girl I'll ever love"

"36, 35, 34..."

"The only girl I'll ever need"

"22, 21..."

"You're my whole world"

"17, 16, 15..."

"I love you Ally Dawson"

"5...4...3...2...1!"

Austin leans down and kisses me, holding me tightly in his arms.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" shout the crowed.

"Aw, how sweet" says a girls voice out of nowhere, making me and Austin jump apart.

"It will never work out though" says a boys voice.

"Who's there?" shouts Austin.

"It wont work, because Ally's with the wrong guy" says the voice again, and a boy appears at the doorway.

"And Austin's with the wrong girl" says the girl's voice, she appears at the doorway, standing next to the girl.

Me and Austin stand next to each other, his hand tightly gripping mine as we stare face to face with…

Cassidy and Dalles.

**PLEASE READ**

**Hey guys, I hope you had an awesome Christmas. I just wanted to say thank you for all your support this year, and for keeping me writing even when things were getting pretty tough. I almost stopped writing my stories, but you guys convinced me to carry on. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, because this story has over 200 reviews, and my mind is blown by all the amazing things you guys have said. I've had some trouble this year, but when I read your reviews, it puts a massive smile on my face. **

**Thank you for making this an amazing year, and I cant wait to post more chapter and create new stories next year**

**I want to give a shout out to IlikeBubblegum, Bubbleslolz, queenc1 and CodysGirlFriend because you guys have given me constant support and given me amazing reviews. **

**Till next time, **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Hey guys! Hope you like the chapter! I don't own Austin and Ally!**

**Enjoy! **

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"What are you doing here?" I ask as me and Austin stand deadly still, hands still squeezing each other tightly.

"Like we said, we wanted to tell you both you made the wrong decisions." Cassidy says, taking a step closer to us.

"Ally, you helped this guy become famous, don't you think that the temptation of all those girl, willing to do anything for him will take over him. How long have you got left before he runs off with some other celebrity, a month? Two tops" Dallas says joining Cassidy. "Wouldn't you prefer someone who will always be faithful to you and not run off with some girl he's only just met?"

"I would never do that to Ally" Austin shouts sounding cross.

"Oh really Austin, are you sure about that?" Cassidy says.

"Yes, I would never cheat on Ally, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me" he says squeezing my hand tighter.

"You weren't saying that while she was in London" she says, a smug smile spread across her face. Is she saying what I think she's saying?

"W… What is she talking about Austin?"

"I don't know, I really don't know" he says looking at me confused.

"Really Austin, more lies, what cant you just be honest?" she smugly says to us.

"I don't know what your talking about" he shouts over to her. I can hear the frustration in his voice.

"Oh come on Austin" she shouts back. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Oh Cassidy, forget about Ally, me and her are over, I never truly loved her, it was always you, any of that sound familiar?" she shouts, the smug look back on her face.

"What is she talking about Austin?" I ask, loosening my grip on his hand.

"Its all lies Ally, don't believe any of it" he says, trying to grab my hand back but I don't let him.

"But Ally knows the truth Austin, she saw us, remember Ally. Remember the Melody Diner, you saw us then ran away."

"That… that was just a dream" I stutter.

"Really, that's what he told you" she laughs. "That's the best you could come up with"

"Ally, think about it, didn't this "dream" seem so real to you, almost reality?" Dallas adds.

"Yea, I guess… but Austin promised me it was all a dream"

"For god sake! Wake up Ally!" Cassidy shouts quickly stepping closer to me. It makes me jump, and as I walk backwards away from her, I stumble. I fall straight to the ground, hitting my head on the hard ground. I slammed my left arm on the ground, but the main pain is in my head. When I open my eyes everything seems really blurry, I can only just see Austin sat by my side. I can hear him talking to me, but his voice starts to fade, getting quieter and quieter. Soon everything fades, and I black out.

When I wake up, my vision is still blurred, but I can make out the bright white walls surrounding me. My head still aces from when I banged it, and when I look down at my arm, it is in a cast. After a while, I can see everything clearly. My dress is changed into a hospital gown. I just sit there in my bed for a while until a doctor walks into my room. Her brown hair tied in a high ponytail, wrinkles starting to appear on her face.

"Hello, nice to see you awake. Ally isn't it?" she says checking a chart hanging from the end of my bed.

"Y…yes" I stutter.

"Hello Ally, I'm Dr Nelson. How are you feeling?"

"Um, ok, my head still hurts though"

"It will do for a while. Unfortunately you broke your arm when you fell, and you may have some small concussion from your head, but your going to be find."

"Thanks"

"Do you want to see your farther?"

"Yes please"

"Ok, I'll send him in" she smiles as she walks out of the room. Seconds later my dad comes running in.

"Ally, are you ok?" he shouts.

"I'm fine" I smile.

"What happened up there? I was so worried about you"

"I'm fine. I don't know what happened, its kind of a blur" I lie, not wanting to tell him what happened.

We carry on taking for a while, every second includes him asking if I'm really ok. Suddenly I remember Austin, where is he?

"Dad, can you get Austin? I really want to see him" he always knows what to say. And hopefully he can explain everything that went on. Even if he cant, I just want to see him. He makes everything feel better.

But my dad shakes his head, and his next words make me panic.

"Ally, I don't want you seeing Austin anymore"

**Please read!**

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say thanks for all your reviews, they have been amazing! But there is something I want to ask you, do you prefer Austin in series 1 or series 2 more? Because personally I like him better in series 1, he just seemed so adorable in that one, but in series 2 I think he's more serious and smarter. But personally, I liked the Austin who was a bit dumb but sweet. So what do you guys think? Series 1 or series 2?**

**Another thing I want to talk about is that I'm thinking of ending this story. I know you guys keep telling me to write more of this, but are you sure its not going on to long?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please review the chapter!**


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Here you go guys, I hope you guys like the chapter! I don't own Austin and Ally. **

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"What do you mean you don't want me to see Austin anymore?" I say, I can hear the panic in my voice.

"Ally, we cant keep going back and forth from London and back. We need to start our life over their."

"But… but I need to come back here, I need to see Austin"

"This is what I'm talking about Ally. He's your first love, it wont last forever. You can move on, you'll find someone else"

"I want to see Austin"

"Ally, I don't think its…"

"I want to see Austin!" I shout. I can feel tears forming in my eyes. I cant believe what he is saying to me.

"We need to get home, pack our stuff. Get changed, I'll wait outside" he says putting a bag on my bed.

"Let me see Austin!" I shout again.

"Enough Ally!" he snaps. "He's hurt you enough. You ended up here"

"That wasn't his fault"

"He promised me Ally, he promised he would look after you, not let anything bad happen to you. He broke that promise! Now get changed, we're going home" he shouts before storming out of the room.

I change into the clothes my dad brought me, being careful not to move my arm to much. I want to cry my eyes out, but if I did I know my dad would probably get even more mad at me. After a couple of words to the doctor, I am aloud to leave the hospital. I climb into my dads car in complete silence, I have nothing I want to say to him. I end up falling asleep in the back seats of the car.

"Wake up Ally, we're home" my dad says gently shaking my shoulder. When I open my eyes I see the bright sunlight of Miami. Its New Years Day, and I'm not allowed to see Austin. "Go straight to your room and get packing. I'm going to book some plane tickets." I don't reply to him, I just do as I'm told and head straight to my room.

I cant believe this. I'm never going to get to see Trish and Dez again. I wont be able to lay on the sand on the beach. No more Sonic Boom. And most importantly, no more Austin.

Tears fall down my face as I pack all the clothes I bought with me for the holiday. Suddenly there is a knock at my window, I run straight to it and open it.

"Ally, are you ok" Austin asks as he climbs through the window.

"SH, you have to be quite"

"Why?" he whispers.

"You wont believe this" I say, another tear running down my face.

"Hey, don't cry" he says wrapping his arm around me and wiping the tear from my face. "What happened to your arm?"

"When I fell, I broke it"

"Ally" shouts a voice, knocking on the door.

"Quick" I whisper. Austin quickly jumps down to the ground and rolls under the bed out of sight. "Come in" I shout when I'm sure Austin cant be seen. My dad walks into my room.

"Ally, I've booked the plane tickets for 10 am, I need you to have everything packed tonight."

"What are we going to do about the house? What about Sonic Boom?"

"Well, their both going to be put up for sale."

"Why are you doing this?" I cry.

"Its for the best Ally, trust me" he says, walking out of the room. I make sure he's gone downstairs before I tell Austin its safe to come out.

"What was that about?" he says nervously.

"I'm leaving"

"Again" he sighs. "When will you be back?"

"Never" I whisper.

"What?"

"My dad wants to sell the house and Sonic Boom."

"What! He cant do that. You cant leave me." he panics.

"I don't want to leave you"

"What if I talk to him, he might change his mind"

"That wont help Austin"

"Its worth a shot"

"No, he wont listen. Its to late anyway, he's made up his mind. He doesn't even want me to see you anymore"

"I cant believe this" he says, I can see tears in his eyes as well.

"I know." I sigh. "You should go, before he finds out you're here"

"I'll come over tonight, see you again"

"You know where the window is" I laugh.

"I love you" he whispers, leaning down and kissing me.

"I love you" I whisper back before he climbs out of the window and back to his house.

Sally comes over later on, Austin must have told her what happened. I can hear them talking for a while, but I daren't go down and see her. I don't know what to say to anyone anymore.

I pack all of my clothes, and soon the room is empty apart from the full bags scattered round the room. My dad says goodnight to me, and soon falls to sleep. I sit on my bed waiting for Austin, soon enough there is a knock on my window. I let him in straight away.

"Hi" I whisper to him.

"Hi" he whispers back, wrapping his arms around me and holding me tightly. I end up crying again.

"Don't cry Ally."

"I cant help it. I'm going to miss you so much"

"I'm going to miss you" he says before letting go of me. He takes hold of my hands and squeezes them tightly.

"Ally, you are my whole world. I love you with all my heart. I cant imagine life without you, but somehow I'm going to have to. I promise that I will find some way to see you again, I don't care what I have to do. I'm never going to let you go" he says fumbling in his pocket. Before I know what is happening, he bends down on one knee holding a small box. He opens it to reveal a small silver ring with a small diamond. He doesn't say anything else, but I know what I have to say.

"Yes" I cry, a huge smile spreads across his face and he jumps up and wraps his arms around me. His lips lock with mine tears rolling down my eyes. When we pull away, he takes the ring from its box, and slips it on my finger. I stare at it for a few seconds, its beautiful. I something engraved on the back of it. It takes me a while, but I finally read it.

_Better Together_

"Austin, its amazing" I smile.

"I love you Ally" he whispers.

"I love you more" I whisper back, going on my tiptoes and kissing him one more time.

We stay together for hours longer, I end up getting no sleep, but I don't regret it one bit. Suddenly I hear a small noise not far away. My dad is waking up. Time for the moment I'm going to hate.

"Austin…"

"I have to leave before your dad see's me, I know" he sighs.

"I love you Austin Moon"

"I love you more Ally Moon" he whispers, kissing me for one last time. We are both crying as he walks towards the window and climbs back over to his room. Before I close the window, I hear him whisper.

"I'll wait for you"

**The End**

**Please Read**

**Hey guys, a couple of you have been saying that you didn't want this story to end, but it had to eventually. If I regret ending it, I will delete this chapter and write another, or even write a sequel.**

**Which would you guys prefer? 1. I delete this chapter and carry on the story. 2. I write a sequel about what happens in their future. 3. I start a completely new story.**

**Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews, they have made me smile so much. Thank you for supporting me throughout everything, you guys are the best readers I could ask for. I hope that you guys enjoyed this story, and all of my others. And I really hope you support my future work. **

**Can I ask 1 favour? Can we get this story to 300 reviews? It would make my world if you guys did that.**

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading this story, please review! **

**Till next time guys!**

**Ready Set Rock!**


End file.
